Minato's raven feathers
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Having been born with a strong power that had been lock away until the accident happen . Now an entirely new person, how will the Sekirei Plan go on when 'the demon king' joins the fight. Minato/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Minato's Raven feathers**

**Here's a new spinoff from the short introduction that I wrote on Assassin's journal. First of all the story is still the same, only difference is that I'm changing the prologue from my first copy.**

**Second Yume and Karasuba will still be Minato's sekirei they will be reintroduce differently and at a later time-line, compare to the first.**

**Lastly if you have not readed 'A Reawakened God' Minato will not be canon Minato.**

**It's my birthday today!**

**Instead of doing homework that I should be doing, I decided to update a new chapter, so be grateful. Just kidding.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads and favorite my work, it means a lot to me, it really does. I know that I can't write something big that will receive a thousand reviews or whatever. So for you guys to give what I write a chance and like it, it means so much cause I'm not just writing and posting these and no one reads them. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

Talking: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

In a library hidden underground filled with books, those books hanging from shelves in various places, and a single man sitting in chair with a book in his hand and a small pile by his side. The man had a calm, and peaceful aura around him that drew others to him, unlike his earlier years in high school when a scowl was always the first thing they saw, which gave people the opposite reaction.

Lazily reading the book in hand was a man of around six feet with a muscular build, he had orange, unruly hair that stop at his neck-line with a bang falling between his warm brown eyes and a light stubble under his chin. His clothes consist of white robes, a red sash around his waist and a black hooded haori over his robes.

This was Ichigo Kurosaki, or more well known as, the Mentor.

Footsteps were heard coming down a flight of stairs, Ichigo already knew from sensing the person's spiritual pressure. He close his book and stood to greet his visitor.

"Mentor," said the man as he bowed his head in respect.

"Come on Xing, you know you don't have to address me so formal." Ichigo said with a carefree smile.

"Nonsense, as the highest ranking in our order, as well as are leader, you are to be respected no matter the circumstances." Guan Xing said, bowing his head once more. Ichigo shook his head no matter what he says, Xing won't change his mind.

"Then feel free to call me what you like." Giving up he walk to the desk in the back of library, two orbs made of energy hovered on the desk. One orb was color black with a blue outline, and the second was grey, almost silver.

Xing follow behind Ichigo when he notice the two orbs. "Mentor..." At the turning of his head giving him his attention, Xing said. "Those two orbs you have there, what are they?"

Turning to his desk Ichigo walk behind and sat down in the chair, keeping his gaze on the two hovering balls of energy. The two men stare at the orbs for a couple minutes before Ichigo broke the silence by saying. "Well Xing if I have to be honest these two that you see were made from my own power."

Silence, Ichigo believed he had shocked his student into silence but he didn't look surprise or have any trouble understanding. He just stood there as if told a bad joke.

"So you mean to tell me that they were made from your spiritual pressure." He asked to make sure he heard it right.

"It's hard to believe at first but that's what happen. I created these two not to be use in war, but rather to prevent it. These orbs contain my power to which I will give to someone I deem worthy of using.

I know I can't protect everyone which is why I created these. Whomever receives my power will be trusted to protect the world of the living."

"But Mentor would this not draw the attention of the Soul Society?" Xing ask in his ever present monotone speech.

"No worries Xing, with help from Urahara-san they will remain hidden even under the watchful eye of squad 12." He look down at the two orbs with a smile and a warmth in his eyes directed at the orbs, whom as if feeling his happiness pulse once. 'I know you two will accomplish great things. Know that no matter what path you choose I will always love you.'

**xox**

**Eight years later**

You could smell blood in the air and splatter on the walls of a dark alley. It was a normal occurrence for those living in the city to hear of a murder or fight gone wrong in one of the many alleyways of the big city. But never were they describe as what was happening at this moment.

This was no gang executions nor was it a firefight with police, and nor was it a drunken brawl gone wrong.

Bodies were seen scatter with various openings from their heads to their chests. Blood splatter the walls and floors leaving an image of a massacre in it's wake. The sound of a man's whimpering was heard coming near the exit of the alley, a man was on his knees in tears with blood not his own, mostly one of the other victims on his cheeks. Standing before him was a boy around eight years of age cover in blood from head to toe, again it was not his. He stare coldly at the man before him crying away his sorrows.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" The man question hoping that he would be spared.

"Why I'm going to kill you is what I'm going to do." The child eye-smile, with blood on his face giving him a crazy and horrify look.

"But you're just a kid!" The child stop smiling replace with cold eyes the man never seen on him before.

"If you would have woken up from your own fantasy world you know that some countries use child solders to build their armies. I guess you could say the same about me, however, I don't serve the military."

"Now where were we, ah yes. You and your dead pals over there use these alleys to pray on women so you can rape them. I don't know why the authority's have done nothing to prevent this, it just proves that they are ineffective at their jobs as protectors and keeping the peace."

"But those assholes are the one's who attack women I'm innocence in all this. You got believe me please! Please just let me go and I swear to our lord above that I will never do something like this ever again." The man pleaded while slowly standing to his feet.

"You know there are many things I can't stand, one of those things happen to be people who lie in order to better themselves. It's a pathetic and a waste of air, you are better saying those for your last words." He slowly corner the man to a wall his cold, unforgiving eyes bore into this desperate man's soul. "You are just at fault for your crimes as your friends were, to me your just scum and I'll be happy to wipe you off the face of this earth, and besides the world will not stop if one scum of waste is erase."

He swipe his hand and the man scream before falling to the ground dead.

The boy walk out of the alley into the light of the moon to reveal messy black hair, gray colored eyes, and a grin plastered on his face. "Man tonight felt better than all the previous nights put together." The boy said wiping the blood off his face and smile as he walk home.

"Hopefully kaa-chan ain't too mad that I skip dinner, and I know Yukari-chan will throw a fit that I didn't play with her tonight. Oh what to do, what to do?" Minato Sahashi said to himself as he walk the city streets.

**xox**

**(14 years later)**

Shinto Tento formly known as Tokyo until the company, MBI bought most of Tokyo allowing them to rename the city.

The year was 2028 of the late summer and it was five years ago that the end of World War three was announce. Japan had entered the future with all the latest machinery and electronics, examples being the uses of drones.

Before WW3 (drones or unmanned machines) were only use by the military for reconnaissances and surveillance, however during the war the world was introduce to the age of fighting drones.

Drones that were manufacture for recon were also build for combat. The war offer the perfect opportunity to show the world their capabilities.

With the drones introduction into the war effort they quickly brought a swift end to a five year period of fighting. Had these drones not join the fight when they did the fighting would have far surpass it's predecessors of World War one and two.

After the war the UN decided the fair use of weaponize drones be distributed to every country around the globe as an offering of peace, and defenses against other drones.

The treaty was later named, 'Berlin Treaty' where the world leaders met and signed the document.

The mass manufacturing and exporting to every country around the world began with quick paste to keep ahead of schedule of two years. Three years later and a new line of drones were introduce but these were not for combat, instead to assist in everyday live by living alongside humans. The project was green lit and production began a new.

A single company that build itself up from nothing went on ahead to become one of the world's leading manufacturer of militarizes drones. Their dream were to usher in a new era of machines and electronics use by everyday people, their idea brought a new breed of fighting and war. This brought them fame, which opened new contracts with the United Nations and very much every country on the planet.

Only one company that began from nothing has single-handily become the most powerful in the world..

Their name was 'Raven Incorporated.'

**xox**

In the north of Shinto Tento sat the homes of those who wanted to live away from the city life you'll rarely find any large skyscrapers that plague the city streets. The neighborhoods are quiet and peaceful different from the noises you would find in the large cities.

However one corporate building made it's home up north and was widely known by the people of Shinto Tento and the world.

**Raven Incorporated **the company known around globe as the number one manufacturer of militarizes unman drones. While MBI tower copies Big Ben of England, Raven Incorporated is a black tower with a spear-like tip. And currently looking over the night skies from a balcony on the higher floors was man who could very well be the CEO of the company.

He was the height of 6'1 with a mature and handsome face with a goatee, his eyes were the darkest gray and his hair while messy with a few bangs covering his forehead where kept clean and straight, his hair color was black. He wore a suit of black blazer with white long-sleeved collared shirt with black tie, black pants and black dress shoes on his feet.

The man just screams 'big money' or whatever other names rich business tycoons are called. He had a calm look on his face, his eyes staring at the stars in the sky almost as if in a trance. He was tore away from his thoughts from the ringing of his phone inside on his desk.

Bringing his left arm up reveal some type of PDA wrist mounted on his arm, he push the call button and waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"**Hello...? Hi mom... No just doing some sight seeing around the city... No, of course I'm not looking for trouble... Yes I promise... Look it's eight-thirty, I'd grab a bite to eat and go straight back to my apartment... Yes I'd go straight home... You can even check from my laptop's build in camera if I'm not there... Fine if I'm not inside my apartment by nine-thirty than you can issue my punishment, alright... alright I'd talk to you later mom... love you too... Bye."**

Pushing the call end button the man breath a sigh of relief, seriously you think he could get a break. Running a million going on billion company without your parents notices would be so frustrating, especially when you got into a lot of trouble in your youth that your mother calls twenty four seven just to check up on you.

Minato is twenty two years old, lives on his own, can pay and take of himself and rarely asks for support from his mother. And yet he can't even go one day without his mother checking up on him to make sure he stays out of trouble.

"Jarvis," A hologram of a male butler appear standing off to one side holding his arm against his chest and bowed. Jarvis was an elderly man of European descent in his early sixty's with gray hair and gray colored eyes. He was wearing a male butler uniform of black jacket with white long-sleeved collared shirt, gray pants and black dress shoes.

"**Can I be of service to you Minato-sama would you like if I made you dinner?"**

"It's fine Jarvis I'm thinking of eating out tonight." Minato reenter his office and made for the door with Javis following alongside.

"**Very good sir, would you like to ride in your limo?"** The two arrive in the living room but continue towards the front door.

"I can drive myself but thank you. I'd be sure to lock up." Minato took his coat off the coat rack, put it on leaving it open from the front. "If I receive any calls tell them I'll call in the morning, but if it's important or anything urgent then forward the call to my PDA."

"**Very good, I await your return."** He bowed.

"Later Jarvis, see you in a few hours." And walk out the door closing behind him.

**xox**

Minato sat at the bar of a victory grill enjoying a steak and a cold beer on the side. Around were several flat screen TV's hanging on the ceiling playing a variety of different sports or news broadcast such as CNN. He ignore the talking behind him and continued to enjoy his steak.

Finishing his meal and chugging down the rest of his beverage Minato left a twenty dollar tip at the bar and went to grab his coat from the coat rack in the front. He thank the staff for his meal and exited the restaurant.

**xox**

Walking the sidewalk of the bustling city, Minato walk through the crowd not paying any attention to the people around him. You don't pay attention to what they do and vise versa. It was a pleasant thought.

As he walk around aimlessly Minato was deep in thought, how he miss the days were he walk these streets as an everyday person instead of being the founder and CEO for a global successful company.

In not in anyway is he hounded by the media left and right. Unlike every celebrity and those important who are always documented on camera, Minato doesn't enjoy the spotlight he doesn't like being followed constantly by the media to get his picture taken.

Taking many precautions in his appearances when in front of a camera Minato made it to where no one knows his face or name, only by his nickname given to him, 'the demon king' They call him for his brutally and how he humiliates his competitors into submission.

Many are wary of him as they don't know who he will attack next, which leave many reluctant to stand against him. It helps to keep the fools who believe they're all high and mighty at bay.

Minato notice that he arrived at a park in the center of the city, their were the occasional young and old couples walking around and the late workers on their way home after a long work day. Wanting to take a short cut Minato walk the path to the other side of the park where the garage he parked his car was located.

The wind blew against his ears it send a shiver to his spine, turning the collar of his coat to cover his ears he walk calmly through through the park.

Nearing the exit of the park Minato notice a crossroad, having parked in the east of the park he took the right path and continued walking. He stop when he saw a woman on a park bench wearing nothing but a blood stained lab coat. Her knees brought close to her chest.

She has, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. She was rather 'endow' seeing how the lab coat that barely cover her body was tight around her large breast.

Minato look around to see if anyone else notice her and saw that everyone was minding their own business. Either they saw but ignore her anyways, or they didn't know what to do so they left her be.

Erasing any lingering thoughts on the matter Minato walk towards her.

Standing in her line of vision the woman slowly look up to see who decided to approach her. She saw a male with a handsome face and messy black hair, his clothing said that he had money and lots of it. But when she saw his eyes she was momentarily shock at how intense his eyes were. It was as if he was looking through her, seeing her soul and trying to understand her.

Minato notice right away from his observation of her that her blank, dead eyes held no warmth, no emotion that defines her personality. Instead just a hollowed out husk with no soul occupying. She has truly given up on life.

Going down on a knee her eyes never leaving his, Minato offered a warm smile and introduce himself.

"What are you doing out here this late of night dress only in a lab coat? Would you please enlighten me?" Never losing his smile, nor tearing his gaze away from this woman who widen her eyes just a bit at how soft this man was speaking to her. As if he was interest in her.

"Ah, I'm broken nobody wants me, I'll never find my Ashikabi." Her voice was indeed broken before Minato was someone who has completely given up on life. Her eyes held no life, no fire to continue, in other words she had given up.

"Although I don't understand on how you call yourselves broken when I don't see any injuries on you, and Ashikabi you called it?" She nodded once, "What tells you that you can't pursuit your own."

She pointed to the symbol on her forehead, a strange crimson mark of a bird "This symbolizes that I 'm broken and I'll never find my Ashikabi."

Minato look at the mark on her forehead in a professional manner. From just by looking at it he could sense some type of energy build-up circling around the mark. It was screwing with her flow of energy preventing her from what she said 'being winged' Looking closer Minato saw that whoever look at the mark before him was a idiot, obviously they didn't know what they were doing and try to fix it only making it worse.

Turning his gaze back to the woman who had gone back to looking down at her feet.

"I see this mark on your forehead acts as a seal that is disrupting your power flow, however it's completely weak I can get rid of it for you if you if you like?"

Hearing him say that she quickly brought her eyes back to his widen in surprise. This man who she doesn't know is offering to erase the thing that identity's her as a scrapped number. If this was joke it certainly wasn't funny.

"Y-You can g-get rid of it?" She stutter over her words hoping that he wasn't lying to her, her eyes had a small amount of hope believing that he can truly do what he is applying.

Minato saw the change in her facial expression from hearing of the possibility of removing the mark. He offered a kind smile to her which redden her cheeks at seeing such a kind smile.

"Only if that's what you truly desire." His tone warm, warmth that spread onto Akitsu. Causing her cheeks to develop a few shades of red, her heart was beating faster than normal seeing his gaze was solely on her.

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded Minato once again look at the mark. He raise both of his arms one behind Akitsu's head softly brushing her light-brown locks, she raise an eyebrow at this Minato understood her confusion and offered a smile, his other arm using his thumb and index finger he press them against the mark. Closing his eyes he concentrated on pushing his energy in the mark to overload it.

Minato had several other plans to get rid of the mark but this was the quickest way, by overloading the energy seal away by pushing it towards the mark on her forehead causing it to explode releasing all the energy build-up at once.

He open his eyes to see her expression, which was peaceful her eyes close in bliss and a light dusting of red on her cheeks. He inwardly chuckle at this and continue with his concentration.

Two minutes later Minato pull back with a warm smile on his face seeing that Akitsu had yet to open her eyes he chuckle once more and call to her.

"How long are you going to be in that state of bliss?"

She open her eyes and saw Minato staring back at her with a grin. She immediately touch the mark on her forehead.

Minato reach into his coat pulling out his cell phone, a maroon colored Droid Ultra. "Here this should help." He offered to which she took and brought the phone to her forehead, seeing her reflection in the screen

And what she saw was no Sekirei mark on her forehead, the mark that had announce her as the scrapped number was gone. Her cream colored skin was all she saw in the reflection of the phone and no mark.

She suddenly felt her body being covered in something warm, she look up to see Minato without his coat on. She look to herself finding his coat on her person covering far more than the lab coat she was wearing.

"Keep it." He said and to her before walking to the exit of park.

Taking his fifth step he heard movement from behind and then a voice.

"Wait!"

He stop in mid-step he turn around to see the woman he had helped standing a couple feet from him. His coat fell to her knees and clunk to her body covering her naked skin

"Is there something else you require?" He turn to face her, Akitsu having got him to stop slowly approach him in a calm manner. Every step she took was graceful and elegant that Minato swore he could mistake her from a rich family if not for her choice of dress. Stopping a foot from each other they stay silent just looking into each others eyes, finally she decided to break it.

"What is your name?"

"Minato, Sahashi Minato."

"Mi-na-to." She sounded out each word testing it on her tongue before reply. "Ah, Minato-sama."

Minato raise an eyebrow at the respectful surfix, surely from helping her get rid of the mark on her head would not warrant such praise from her. He look at her facial expression and saw that she was looking at him with a daze expression, her eyes while still blank held warmth and a small trace of lust in them. Her cheeks were a healthy shade of red and her breathing was quick and short. He raise his eyebrows at the change.

"Now that you know mine name, then may I ask you for yours?"

"Number 07, Akitsu,"

A number and name, a strange one indeed.

Minato lost himself in his thoughts tearing his gaze away from Akitsu, speaking of which. Akitsu grab hold of the black coat Minato had place on her, she inhale his scent and it was rather intoxicating to her, She look back seeing Minato was preoccupy in his own world, she smile at him not only had he done her a great services by removing the Sekirei mark that name her a scrap number, he didn't even ask for anything in return, surely he would have wanted to be repay through sex. Before being release Akitsu had a moderate understanding on how to blend into society and knowledge on everything including sex. But no, instead he just gave her his coat to keep and walk away.

Her heart beat started to beat faster and out of control, her breathing became even more labor as her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Minato notice her condition and before he could move she reach him burying her head into his chest, he was a few feet taller than her leaving her around his neck.

"A-shikabi-sama." She drew out her breathing steady increasing, her body was overheating which was ironic given her power over ice. Minato wrap his arms around seeing that her face was flush and she was breathing rather erratic.

"I have found you..." He turn to look down at Aktisu flushed face staring back at him. "My Ashikabi-sama." She stood on her tip-toes placing her lips to his. The desired affect was met.

As their lips met Minato was thinking a mile per minute on the current situation. He then saw ten light-blue colored pillars behind Akitsu's neck those pillars then transform into wings made of pure ice. The wings were beautiful and shape from real ice, ice spikes grew from her wings giving off a pointed finish. Her wings grew till they almost envelop the whole park before shrinking back to normal size they hug the two in a blanket of ice. They shrank back disappearing into the back of her neck her Sekirei mark glowed and then stop.

Aktisu still clinging to her new Ashikabi had a look of bless having felt the wonders of receiving her wings, something she believe she would never experiences and it was all thanks to Minato, her Ashikabi who has given her a chance to be winged. Winged by her true Ashikabi.

His arms wrapped her tighter in his embrace she look up to see her Ashikabi-sama staring back at her with a warm smile. He kiss her forehead in the exact same spot her Sekirei mark was previously, her cheeks grew red once more from the subtle action.

"I may not completely understand what is going on, but... I do understand that you wanted this, am I right?" Akitsu only nodded into chest taking in his scent. He chuckle at this and brought her closer to him. "I may enjoy this as well."

**xox**

**(Earlier)**

Back up north in a an old-traditional Japanese bordering house sitting on the foyer was a beautiful woman with red-brown eyes and long lavender colored hair reaching her back with a few bangs framing her face in a hime style with a white ribbon on top of her head keep her hair in place. She wore the outfit of a miko consisting of white haroi with a sash keep it together, purple hakama, and wooden geta sandals on her feet. She calmly sip her cup of tea thinking back on the sudden surge of power she and most likely everyone inside the inn felt. She was proven correct when the sound of feet running reach her ears.

"Miya! Did yo-"

"I know Kagari, I felt it too." She took a sip of her tea putting the cup down beside her, she look back to see Kagari relaxing with his back against the wall.

"I take it Matsu is already looking for whatever that was?" He ask, Miya turn to look up at the night sky.

"Like you, I myself am curious on what that could have possibly been, and knowing Matsu like I do, she enjoys a good puzzle." She laugh into her sleeve thinking on how a certain red head, glasses wearing pervert was having a field day on solving this mystery.

"Do you think this will cause trouble?" Kagari call to Miya staring at the back of her head. Miya remain silent in favor of watching the star fill night sky.

"I don't know it's still to early to decide."

**xox**

Within the tower of MBI was chaos as scientists and workers of all ages ran around the room like chickens with their heads cut off trying to understand the new develop that just came through.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Immediately everyone stop and stare at the person who had shouted only to recoil in fear at the scowl on the beautiful face of MBI's top scientist, Takami Sahashi. The devil herself.

"Instead of running like some wanton idiots how about you idiots, stop being idiots and do what you are pay to do!" Not wanting to incur her wrath any further everyone rush to a computer and began typing away.

The sound of maniacal laughter was heard coming up the stairs. Takami pay no attention as she already knew who it was.

"Ah, Takami-kun you really don't disappoint when it comes to putting others in their place, it's quite amusing I must say." He duck under a punch from Takami who's scowl was murderous seeing the bastard had dodged.

"What are you doing here Minaka."

"Such a temper Takami-kun if you continue to behave this way it's no wonder that you aren't marry yet." Dodged another punch and another believing she had given he relax only to be brought to the ground from having Takami slam her clipboard over his head.

"Idiot why are you really here?" Standing back up as if he hadn't been hurt he spoke, "I merely wish to see who winged our beloved Akitsu-chan. Before we release her along with the single digits she was incapable of being winged due to her condition, so from hearing that someone had done the impossible of winging Akitsu-chan I just had to put a face to the name." He finish in a pose with his arms high in the air his head held back, and his white cape bellowing in an imaginary wind.

"Would you grow up!" She kick his feet from under him sending him face first down to the ground

"Bringing up Number 07's profile up now, mam!"

Soon an image of Akitsu with the crimson Sekirei mark on her forehead appear along with some of her other personal information.

"Interesting, pull up a image of her Ashikabi would you please." Minaka ordered having stood back up when Akitsu's picture came.

The man type in something on his computer before he gasp grabbing Takami and Minaka's attention.

"What is it!" Takami yelled out what to know what brought panic to the man's face.

"I-I- You should see for yourself." He type in something else and an image appear next to Akitsu's own however, their was no mug-shot of who her Ashikabi was instead it only had the name written in the space for name.

It said the "the demon king."


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Minato along with Akitsu were driving in his car towards a shopping district to buy some clothes for Akitsu, beside his coat and the lab coat she had earlier, she had nothing else.

Stopping at a red light Minato turn to face Akitsu to see how she was feeling. He saw the blank look on her face but a small smile on her lips. He wanted to ask what she was thinking but held his tongue, if it was important than she would tell him. The light turned green and Minato continued to a nearby shopping district he past earlier.

Parking the car in front of a store, Minato wanted Akitsu to find a store she liked. He drove by store after store not wanting to walk around afraid for Akitsu's lack of clothing.

Akitsu didn't seem to mind that she was in little to nothing but Minato strangely didn't want anyone else to see Akitsu nakeness except him, which confused him, he didn't see himself as the possessive type.

After driving for five minutes looking for stores that suit Akitsu's taste. She eventually told Minato to park in front of the store she pointed out. When Minato got out of the car, he raised an eyebrow at the store Akitsu had chosen.

A sex shop or a store that sold adult mechanize.

Minato said nothing but grabbed hold of Akitsu's hand and entered the store. Luckily, the store was almost empty except for a woman behind the counter lazily reading a book. Seeing she had yet to notice them Minato still holding Akitsu's hand approached the counter, he rang the small bell on the counter.

The woman look up seeing a handsome man in a suit and a woman wearing nothing but a black overcoat covering her modesty. She was going to comment when Minato smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss, but my girl here is in need of some clothing, I was hoping you could help?"

Whatever she wanted to say it died in her throat at Minato's sincerity, his words seem to calm any hostile intent at seeing Akitsu in such attire. His honest speech and the innocence she sees in his eyes told her that Minato wasn't not that type of guy.

"O-Of course sir, sorry for the inconvenience. Miss, if you would follow me to the back." Akitsu look up at Minato wanting to know want to do, Minato smiled at her, bringing his lips to her's in a kiss. He pull back seeing her small blush and dazed eyes.

"Go ahead and follow the woman Akitsu I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done." He kissed her again to confirm. She only nodded, letting go of his hand she took the woman's hand, as she led her to the back.

Minato remain standing where he was as he promised Akitsu that he wouldn't move from his spot. He sighed in relief that no one else was in the store, he would probably be call a pervert by the opposite sex for how Akitsu was dressed. Pulling out his phone he decided to play a game while he waited.

Minato thought back to when he winged Akitsu about an hour ago. By no means did he regret winging Akitsu, it just something he like a better explanation to.

When their lips met Minato felt his power being absorb by Akitsu giving her those beautiful wings of ice. However; he felt a pulse of his energy being release into the night from their kiss.

Akitsu had said before that there were more like her, one hundred and eight to be exact. So that means one hundred and seven beings like Akitsu are running around, if he was correct about his power "pulsing" earlier. Then he would not be surprise if he found one knocking on his door.

Speaking of which, the sound of a door unlocking and feet against the carpet flooring, meant that Akitsu had finish changing. Putting his phone in his pocket, he stood up to greet Akitsu, only to nearly stumble back, face red as a tomato seeing what was in front of him.

Minato prided himself as a man not to fall for a woman's beauty so easily, but damn.

Standing before his eyes were the clerk and Akitsu wearing her new outfit. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and the going down in a very low V-cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stop at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the others set looped around her neck and the went down between her cleavage.

Minato was speechless seeing Akitsu in such attire, and from the clerk's grin to Akitsu's blank expression, while wearing those clothes, and wait a minute...

Where did she get those chains?

She had nothing but that lab coat when he first met her, and they drove all the way over here not making a single stop. So where did she get those chains.

Seeing her Ashikabi's gaze on her, namely her chest, Akitsu puff out her chest making her large breast bigger for her Ashikabi to see. He reacted by widening his eyes and a small blush on his face.

Coughing into his hand to regain his composure he was brought back from hearing Akitsu's quite voice speaking to him.

"Ah," a pause, "Do these clothes look good on me, Minato-sama?" Akitsu had already said she liked the clothes she picked out and was currently wearing, but she desired Minato's opinion as his answer was all she really care about.

It's a no brainer, Minato thought. He love her outfit but not in a perverted way... perhaps a little, but he truly like the outfit because she picked it out herself.

Walking over to stand in front of Akitsu, Minato first, kissed her softly on her both her cheek and then on her lips, her light-blue wings made of ice grew from her mark behind her neck shrouding the store in a thin layer of ice.

Pulling back Minato peck her once on the lips again, enjoying the flushed look on her face. "Does that answer your question?" She meekly nodded too enthralled in the kiss they shared to form a sentence.

After removing the small illusion he had placed on the clerk. Minato with Akitsu standing behind him, he payed for her outfit as well, as a few dozen more and other essentials girls often buy. They waved goodbye to the clerk, thanking her and wishing her a good night.

They left the store heading back to the penthouse.

**xox**

Minato rubbed the sleep and any grime that was in his eyes as he walked into his kitchen to make breakfast.

Arriving back at the penthouse at the top of his tower, Minato cooked some dinner for Akitsu to eat. From there he gave her a room placing everything he bought for her in the closet and on her bed, thinking she want to decorate it herself. He wish her goodnight and return to his own room for the night.

When he woke up this morning he noticed an extra weight on his chest, and he couldn't move, nor feel his arm. Looking to his right he found Akitsu, naked, and pressed up against him. His right arm held tightly by her, nestled within her "valley" and her head was below his neck, cold air constantly hitting his neck from her breathing.

He didn't know when she came into his room, took her clothes off and joined him, but he couldn't complain. It was a wonderful feeling, her pressed up against him like that and the warmth of another was relaxing to wake up to.

He set down two plates, full of scramble eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast, with a glass of orange juice on the side. Why not start simple, he said. Minato turn around hearing footsteps coming down the hall.

Akitsu in her white kimono walked over to the table and sat down.

"Morning, Akitsu, hope you slept well?"

"I did, thank you Minato-sama." She thanked him before picking up her fork and began to eat the food in front of her. She pause for a brief second from the first bite, then continued eating at a manner pace.

"Glad you like it." He smiled towards his Sekirei, which he realize he was doing a lot now.

Before he met Akitsu, he had never smiled, well one with playfulness and warmth. Usually whenever Minato smiled it was the smile of a predator. Working as a CEO of a very successful company Minato knew first hand just how difficult his job was.

With always trying to meet the day's goal, to ensuring nothing that can slow or ruin him gets in the way and the constant attacks from his competitors who were always trying to destroy him from within.

We all know you don't get to where you are in the world without breaking a few rules. Minato knew that his competition was more that "generous" in their line of work. Just last week he received word from his spy network that a few of his enemies were apart of a scandal that could very well destroy their businesses. Using this material as blackmail, he forced his competition to yield, less they want their secret they tried so hard to keep hidden being brought before the press.

Within the hour of him making the call, Minato had three major corporations at his finger tips with strings attach to them like puppets.

Just another day in the business world. One of the reasons he was called, "The Demon King"

Having gone off track Minato pondered on this issue, as far as he could remember he never smiled with happy emotions, his memory was hazing and vague that it was worthless to try remembering. Snapping out of his thoughts he look to Akitsu who was finishing her glass of orange juice.

_'Woah, did I really let myself wonder for so long?'_

"Akitsu." He called his ice Sekirei who put down her now empty glass.

"Yes, Minato-sama?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for grocery shopping today. I normally go every two weeks of each month and today is the day I'm suppose to go, and I was hoping you tag along so our bond could grow stronger. What do say?"

"Ah," pause. "I would very much like that, Minato-sama." Although her features were still blank she made an effort to smile and it showed.

"Great, we'll leave after I finish washing these dishes and take a quick shower. Sound good." Akitsu nodded.

**xox**

Minato and Akitsu spend most of the morning at a local supermarket Minato loved going to, He picked up foods ranging from green veggies to fresh and riped fruits, to other things such as cereal.

Akitsu who never left his side once, on occasion ask if he needed help finding something. He told her it was fine and that she should get something for herself. She simply replied that anything he got she liked, so he repraised his question by saying she could grab anything within the store no matter what the price was.

Her response was still the same.

So, Minato spend another hour in the store trying to help Akitsu understand that she didn't always had to agree to what he says or buys.

Easier said then done.

Well the couple _did _manage to leave the store, their grocery bags in the trunk of Minato's car and Akitsu who was chewing on some winterfresh gum. Ironically, the gum she was chewing not only cool her breath, but it also help stabilize her power over ice with much more control. How about that.

"Let's just make one more stop before we go home, alright Akitsu?"

"Yes, Minato-sama." Akitsu agreed.

A few blocks down from the grocery market was a bakery that Minato remembered from his childhood he loved going to. He couldn't remember exactly why he enjoyed coming to this place as a kid but they sold good bread and that was good enough for him.

As he reach for the door handle his phone went off in his coat pocket. Hearing his work ringtone he knew it was important and demanded his immediate attention.

He pull his phone out and confirm his suspicions were true, he turn around to face Akitsu who had a solemn look. "I'm really sorry Akitsu, I have to take this. But I have the list of bread that I need right here." Reaching into his pocket again he pull out a long sheet of paper with things written down and crossed off on it.

"Just go inside and show this to the person in front of the cashier, he will know what to get." He handed the paper to Akitsu who held onto gently.

"I will not disappoint you, Minato-sama." Minato approach her, kissing her on her lips before pulling back. "You could never disappoint me." She nodded once and entered the store with a 'ding' from the door signaling a customer.

Minato look on for a few seconds before he address his phone which never let up on it's ringing. Hitting the call button he put the receiver to his ear and answered, "What is it?"

**xox**

Pushing the 'end' call button, Minato put his phone away.

In short, it was nothing too important, even his board members could handle such mediocre tasks but apparently they made it sound so important that he was the one they had to call.

Perhaps he wasn't clear when he said; he didn't want any calls forward to him unless of the utmost importance, not bullshit that his newly hired employees could handle.

Calming himself down, it would show well if Akitsu were to come back and see him bothered by a silly phone call.

Exhaling, he calm himself enough to think clearly again, he was going to have a "talk" with his workers about what's important and what's not but that comes later. Right now he was enjoying his day off with his Akitsu.

Just as he was about to enter the store he heard a boom, but not from an explosion but lighting... On a clear and sunny day?

Looking up he saw flashes of purple lighting and white beams of energy followed by an explosion. Weather it was his eyes playing games with him or did he just see four young women, two being chased, while the other two were chasing them.

_'There are others out there like me.' _

Minato remember Akitsu's words from yesterday in his head, about how there were other Sekireis in the city. He grinned and chuckle, reaching behind his head he pull up his hood hiding everything but the smirk on his face.

"Things just got interesting." He disappear in a shroud of darkness following after the four traveling by rooftops.

**xox**

"Get back here and face us. You cowards!" Yelled Sekirei, #11 Hikari as her and her sister were busy chasing down two unwinged Sekireis. Hoping to eliminate them now then face them when the game truly begins.

"No, we can't, we have yet to find our Ashikabi." Said Sekirei, #88 Musubi dodging another bolt of lighting.

"Musubi-chan look out!"

Musubi look behind her head seeing a stray lighting bolt heading for her. Before it could hit however, the other Sekirei with her step in front of the lighting bolt's path with a shield of white plasma energy in hand. The bolt of lighting hit the shield bouncing off in another direction, luckily away from anything populated.

"Yume-sama! You saved Musubi." Musubi cheered with a smile at seeing her older sister, Yume protect her from the lighting bolt.

"No problem, Musubi-chan, What are sisters for." Yume smiled at the innocent Musubi with a smile not as great as Musubi's but still full of warmth and care.

"Darn, well that's what happens when we're facing the leader of the second generation's Discipline squad." Hikari's twin sister, Hibiki said nonchalant.

"Shut up, Hibiki. We just need to take care of number eight and little eighty-eight will have no where to go." Hikari told her sister, the two renew their efforts by firing more powerful bolts of lighting.

On the ground reappearing from a mist of black energy, Minato appeared on the streets overlooking a four-way intersection. Still looking up he saw the four still fighting with two girls shooting purple lighting at the two others girls who were running away, while protecting themselves from the constant attacks of lighting.

Yume was deflecting bolt after bolt using her power over light to create shields and barriers to throw off the numerous lighting bolts that never ended. Seeing a bolt heading for her left side she quickly move to block it, which she did, but notice out of the corner of her eyes she saw another bolt heading straight for Musubi.

"No!" She cried and ran towards Musubi, she arrived in time to deflect the bolt, however; she didn't realize that she had directed that stray bolt not to the sky, but to the streets below. And that very bolt was heading straight for Minato who was standing in it's path.

"Oh no." She noticed the bolt heading for the human male down below, she wanted to scream but it was too late as the bolt neared closer to Minato.

Minato didn't show any distress upon seeing the stray bolt heading towards him. He was about to defend himself when he suddenly lowered his arm.

**Boom!**

The sound of the explosion and the dust cloud that had followed it were seen and heard signaling the bolt hitting its target.

"What have I done?" Yume was shock at seeing, what she was seeing. She didn't do it voluntarily but she did have a hand in killing an innocent bystander. It broke her heart seeing that everything she proclaim about love and wanting to protect everyone, and yet she just killed an innocent soul.

"Yume-sama?" Musubi too, grew depress at feeling the emotions Yume was feeling right now.

Back to Minato who was unharmed, his smirk still in placed on his face. "Well done, Akitsu." The cloud of smoke immediately cleared showing Minato unharmed and a furious Akitsu who had put up a barrier of ice in front of her and Minato.

"Are you ok, Minato-sama?" Akitsu asked her Ashikabi, her normal pause was gone and she was barely holding back her anger.

"I'm fine Akitsu, thank you."

When the cloud of dust was blown away, Yume breathed a sigh of relief, number seven had arrived on time and created a barrier of ice protecting her and the man she believed she had kill by accident. But this brought on more questions.

Number seven was here, standing in front of, protectly mind she add in front of the man. Yume last heard of number seven was that she was broken because of a careless adjustor preventing her from being winged. Yet, here she is standing before her with no Sekirei mark on her forehead like the stories said.

So that must mean.

Yume's eyes widen again at realizing that she just "attacked" number seven's Ashikabi, whom she believes was on purpose.

"Please stay here, Minato-sama. I will handle this." Akitsu said coldly, gone was her pause in the beginning of every sentence. Now she was angry and rightfully so, she just witness four Sekirei fighting each other, and Yume who she knew as #08 attacking her Ashikabi.

Raising her arms up, an icy wind blew around her freezing the air. She whip her arms forward and four ice trails appeared at breakneck speed they scaled the building the four Sekirei were standing on.

Seeing the danger heading their way, forgetting about their earlier skirmish the four jump high into the sky. And just in time too because the area they were standing exploded into many spikes of ice that would have skewer them had they stayed.

Landing on the street below they saw Akitsu standing protected in front of Minato, several shards of ice hovering around Akitsu's head control by her will over ice.

"You dared harm my Ashikabi." She spoke again her voice cold as ice. "I will not forgive anyone who brings Minato-sama harm!"

Whipping her arms out again a rush of cold wind blew towards the four pushing the twins back and Musubi who managed to plant her feet into the ground to prevent being lifted off like the twins. Yume didn't move an inch as she still stared at the enraged Akitsu.

Is that what she thinks! Akitsu generally believes Minato was attack when it was all an accident. Maybe if I talk to her, I may get her to understand.

"Number seven, please this is all a misunderstanding, I would never attack an Ashikabi." Yume tried pleading to Akitsu who didn't hear her.

Akitsu raised a single arm and a barrage of ice needles appeared and were launch at Yume who raise a light shield protecting herself against the attack.

"I don't need to hear anything. I know that you attack Minato-sama. That's all I need to know to kill you!" She raised her arm again and another barrage of ice needles were fired. Yume with a barrier up notice that Akitsu's attack was increasingly becoming stronger. Her last attack barely made a dent in her shield but now she was seeing small cracks forming.

She quickly dropped the barrier and build another, the needles were doing even more damage with medium to large cracks forming.

_'So the reports are true about number seven, now that she has been winged her power will continue to grow and if she were to use her nortio then she'd be more powerful than me, perhaps even Miya-sama.'_

Drawn away from her thoughts. Akitsu stopped with her constant hail of needles and seem to be preparing another attack, and she was.

"**Icicle Crash!"** Akitsu fired a single ball of ice the size of a soccer ball. It's size may throw it's enemies off but not Yume. She could feel the density and power behind that attack.

Quickly, she dropped the barrier she was holding and created an even stronger barrier.

"**Photon plasma wall!"** A three layer barrier of light surrounded Yume, this was her second strongest defense. If Akitsu successfully breaks through this, then everything Yume was talking about will be true.

The ice ball met the shield head on and the barrier was doing it's job not breaking under pressure and withstanding the attack.

"Shatter." Yume heard a whisper in the air and that's when her fears were brought to fruition. The ice ball exploded into a shower of spikes protruding out of the ball of ice attacking several different sides of the barrier, easily destroying it.

Yume's wall of light broke like glass around her and with nothing holding the attack at bay, the spikes moved with nothing holding them back.

"Yume-sama!" Musubi yelled from the sidelines seeing her older sister Yume attacked by many spikes of sharp ice. They trapped Yume in a cage who was unconscious on the ground. Musubi ran towards Yume intend on freeing her when Akitsu appeared before her.

"Do you wish to help your friend?"

Musubi despite feeling fear stared up at Akitsu with determination. "H-Hai, I'm #88, Musubi." Said Musubi as she went into an unorthodox fighting stances. Akitsu simply wave her arm in a cutting motion and a wave of spikes attack Musubi who couldn't defend herself in time.

"I don't give my number to those who aren't strong enough to face me." Akitsu said coldly staring down at the uncouscious form of Musubi who was alright with just a few cuts here and there and her clothing had tears in it.

"Then how about us, you bitch!" Yelled Hikari with Hibiki standing next to her both having recovered from Akitsu's earlier attack.

"You're not deactivated?"

"Was a simple breeze of cold air really suppose to take us out? Please you need to try better than that!" Hikari fired a bolt of purple lighting at Akitsu. A shield of ice erected itself in front of Akitsu without her making any movements with her hands.

"She can create ice using her mind?!" Hikari said surprise at such a thing being possible.

"Here she comes." Her sister Hibiki yelled getting Hikari attention who turned but was met with the cold eyes of Akitsu. Unable to react in time to block the kick to her stomach Hikari was push into the side of a destroyed shop by Akitsu

"Sis!" Hibiki shouted in fear at seeing Hikari being kick into a building. She prepared a lighting bolt in hand and fired at Akitsu's unprotected right side. A shield of ice form around Akitsu's entire right side, blocking the lighting bolt leaving no effect at all.

Hibiki was frozen in fear seeing her attack had no effect she look at Akitsu seeing she was raising her arm towards her.

"Be gone." A hail storm of ice needles attack Hibiki who couldn't defend herself because of her horrify state.

**xox**

Minato saw the destruction Akitsu created in her angered state. He himself was impress at the level Akitsu was against the four other Sekirei who fell to her almost immediately. He knew already how the fight would end before it even began.

The twins and the big-breasted girl wearing the shrine maiden outfit were simply too weak. He gauged their power as non-threatening, in a battle against Akitsu they would likely fall.

It was the other girl, Yume was it. He heard the shrine maiden girl yelled out the name. From just seeing Yume's appearance he knew she was dangerous.

She hid it well behind that mask of happiness and being an older sister to Musubi if their interaction was anything to go by. Yume had the most power among the girls, even Akitsu's power was below her's. It made him think just who was this girl wearing a black uniform and a grey haori over her shoulders like a cape was. Her power was overwhelming and difficult to read, and her smile betrayed her true self.

Minato thought about looking further into this incident. So far he's met five girls who all possess powers that normal humans should not have. Then what are they, where did they come from and who is responsible for all of this.

An explosion brought him back to the world of the living.

He look at the explosion in front of him. Landing a couple feet away from the dust cloud was Akitsu who's doll-like expression making it difficult to read her emotions.

The cloud dispersed and the four Sekirei were reveal with different injuries. There were cuts and tears in their clothing revealing skin but nothing too revealing, blood was pouring out of their cuts and holes on their bodies, and they were conscious but moaning in pain.

"Time to end this." Akitsu raised her arm to the sky, and above the downed Sekirei were swords of ice above their heads, with a flick of a wrist and they would be kill and deactivated. "Any last words?"

"..."

"Very well." As she was about to dropped her arm someone caught said arm keeping it up. She turned to face said person who grab her arm, she blinked several times until she was sure that the person holding her arm up was indeed. "Minato-sama?"

Minato stood next to Akitsu holding up her right arm with his left stopping her from delivering the killing blow. The four Sekirei despite their injuries look on wondering what was happening.

Minato shook his head, Akitsu understanding what he wanted cease control over her power. The ice swords above their heads turned into water splashing the girls in the face. Minato let go of Akitsu's arm and quickly kiss her lips, Akitsu wrapped her arms around her Ashikabi's neck.

They stayed like this for thirty seconds before they separated, Minato kiss her forehead and look into her eyes. "Better?" She only nodded basking in the afterglow of the kiss with her Ashikabi.

Bringing his gaze to the four who were still on the ground watching him and Akitsu, he remove himself from Akitsu's hold and approach the downed Sekirei. They didn't move as their bodies were too injured to move.

They didn't understand why this man Minato from hearing Akitsu say his name stop her attack. Why spare them? When he can eliminate them in their weaken state, unless...

"Whatever you're thinking stop right now." Minato said coldly freezing the four who immediately grew wary from hearing his cold voice. "I'm not going to harm any of you, let alone rape you."

"And how can we trust you?" Hikari demanded despite bleeding in several places on her body.

"Because I kill rapist." That shut her up and stop any thoughts of being taken advantage of to sleep.

The girls then saw him place his hand on the ground, Hikari was about to speak again but stop when she and the others felt their injuries being healed.

Looking at Minato they see his eyes were closed and a purple mismas, though faint was seen leaving his hand and sinking into the ground going to them healing their injuries.

The process took two minutes. Once he was finish, Minato removed his hand cutting off his flow of power. He stole a glance at the Sekirei who were beginning to stand looking themselves over for any visible injuries.

Saying nothing, he turn around and headed back to Akitsu.

"Wait!"

He heard Yume yelled frantically. Looking over his shoulder he saw Yume crossing the distance standing five feet from him.

Akitsu, seeing Yume approach her Ashikabi believing she will attack him again raised her hand, preparing her ice when Minato raised his hand to her. She released her control lowering her hand, she can't and will not disobey her Ashikabi's orders.

Minato look at Akitsu sending her a grateful smile then he turn to Yume, intend on listening to what she had to say.

"Thank you. Thank you for sparing us and healing our wounds, but I must ask. How were you able to do such a thing in the first place?" Yume question him curious as to how a normal human could heal a Sekirei, or heal that's not related to a hospital.

Minato wanted to say nothing or lie to Yume on how he was able to heal them. Suddenly he felt pain from a headache, bringing a hand to his head and closing his eyes in pain.

The pain subsided lasting only ten seconds and his headache was gone. He stared at Yume who seem to not notice him in pain a second ago.

"I don't have an answer myself. I would love nothing more than to see the anguish and despair in my enemies eyes. But for reasons unknown I don't wish to bring any of you harm." Yume was confused by his answer and wanted to know what he meant. She call him again but he just said.

"...Take care of yourselves." Minato waved his trench coat behind him like a cape, many crow feathers fluttering from his coat blocking Yume's vision of him. When everything settle Yume no longer could find Minato standing in front of her, looking to her left Akitsu was gone as well.

"Yume-sama! Are you okay?" Musubi came running stopping behind Yume who turn around to greet her sister.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concerns, Musubi-chan." Musubi flashed a happy smile, glad her older sister was unharmed. "By the way Musubi-chan. Where are numbers 11 and 12?"

"They left while you were talking with that man. Musubi saw them leave with red faces after looking at that man." Musubi said referring herself as a third-person and that man as Minato.

Yume's eyes widen and turning around in the direction Minato was once standing at. She stared at this spot for three minutes before a small red hue was seen on her cheeks. "Let's go Musubi-chan."

"Where are we going, Yume-sama?" The two began to run on rooftops.

"To find our Ashikabi!"

**xox**

"...Minato-sama..." Akitsu look at her Ashikabi who staring up at the sky in thought. After giving Yume the slip, he had not look down from his cloud watching only he was not watching the clouds. It was starting to worry Akitsu. She open her mouth to say his name again.

"Akitsu." She was surprise that it was her name he said.

"Yes, Minato-sama."

"I'm okay, just some memories I was sorting through in my mind." Turning his head to her she nodded returning to her stoic, blank expression.

"Now what to cook tonight. We have just about everything we need to last a month. Hmm... What do you want to eat tonight Akitsu?" He said returning to his happy self before they ran into the four Sekireis.

"Ah. I'm fine with anything you make, Minato-sama." She reply chewing more of her gum.

_I guess I'll just pick something out of a cookbook then_. Minato said to himself, him and Akitsu arriving at the parking garage he left his car..

Putting away the groceries in the trunk and in the back seats. Minato and Akitsu got in, turn the car on via pushing the start button and drove back to the penthouse.

**xox**

"I'm glad to be home." Unlocking his front door a man in his earlier 30's with brown hair and glasses entered his home, in his hands were his labcoat around his arm and his briefcase in his other hand.

Reaching for the lights he noticed they didn't turn on, trying again but with the same results.

"It's useless you know." He stopped hearing a voice behind him, slowly turning around in the darkness he made out the figure of a man sitting in his loveseat.

"Juran Tatsuoki. That is your name, correct?"

The man nodded

"I readed about you Juran, you were once an employee at MBI correct, an adjustor for the Sekirei there. I am reading all this correctly?"

"What do you want from me?" He said beginning to lose face.

"...Oh, nothing too important. Just-"

Suddenly he heard and felt the wind against his face, not knowing what that was he prepared to retort when he stop. The sound of wood cracking under pressure was heard in his ears and then...

He opened his mouth, a silent scream and his eyes full of terror, when a line appear cutting down the middle of body. From the top of his head to his pelvis, his body splint apart both halves falling to the floor, a fountain of blood erupting from what used to be Juran tatsuokii.

Minato look at the brutal murder with uninterest, his eyes cold holding boredom. He downed the wine he was drinking in one gulp and walk over the river of blood. Throwing the wine glass at the wall shattering it into pieces.

"For a piece of shit, you had a great taste in wines." Minato exited the home but not without leaving a parting gift. "If you were a better adjustor you would not have been kill in such a terrible way, but Akitsu is my treasure now and I don't take kindly to anyone who wants to destroy wants _**mine**__."_

Minato heard a "ping" and then an explosion. The house exploded in a sea of orange-red flames and wood of all sizes flying in every direction. Minato having walk down two streets was unaffected being no where in the blast radius.

He whistled a merry tune heading back to his penthouse where a certain snow woman was warming his bed.

**xox**

In a lush green forest full of trees and plantlife, sunlight penetrating through the treelines bathing the forest in a healthy glow. Minato found himself in a clearing wandering through the forest.

He arrived home and joined Akitsu who was already asleep, moments later, after he fell asleep he found himself standing in this forest.

Not knowing where he was or how he got here he decided to look around.

Soon Minato heard the sound of a little girl crying. He followed where the sound was coming from and the closer he got, the louder it became.

Finding himself in another clearing he look up and found a little girl about ten years old crying in a tree. The girl had long blond hair that reach her back wearing a white sundress.

Minato felt nostalgia at the scene in front of him remembering in the past when Yukari would cry when she fell off from climbing a tree, or when she got lost in the forest near their home. His instincts as an older brother surfaced seeing how this crying little girl reminded him of Yukari made him want to help her.

"Excuse me? Are you okay." The girl stop crying, she opened her eyes, which were a vibrant green tears still lingering. "Do you need help getting down?" He opened his arms in a hug and wore a bright smile.

No need to terrify the little girl.

"I will catch you, no worries. " The girl seem to listen to him and jumped off the branch she was standing on. Minato easily caught the girl with no effort. Sitting down with the girl in his lap, not losing his smile.

"Now... what's your name?"

"Ku-Kusano..."

"Ku-chan. Huh. That's a cute name for a nice girl."

Kusano smiled with a light blush. Having never interacted with anyone other than her adjustor. Did I mention that it was fucking cute.

"Now... why were you crying?"

The little girl lost her smile adopting a hurt expression, tears forming under her eyes.

"It's all Ku's fault. Because Ku selfishly said she wanted to go outside..." She soon began to fade retreating into the trees.

"Help me. Help me, Onii-chan!" Everything then went white.

**xox**

Opening his eyes seeing the familiar walls and curtains of his room Minato raised his head from his pillow. He look down finding Akitsu sleeping on her side holding onto his left arm, her head resting between his neck.

He found the scene heartwarming before he saw something, or rather something missing from Akitsu.

"When did she...?" He remembered when he got home last night he seen them being there before he went to sleep, he even saw her wearing them when she asked him to come to bed last night.

Yes folks, the reason Minato is baffled is because... Akitsu was not wearing her panties.

Shocking, I know right.

Minato remember the ice wielding Sekirei to be wearing her panties last night when he left and after he came home.

Movement came from Akitsu signaling her waking up. She moved her head up facing Minato.

"Ah." pause "Morning, Minato-sama."

"Morning Akitsu. Um, here's the thing I wanted to ask you. Akitsu, where are your panties?"

Akitsu look between her thighs and notice she was not wearing her cotton laced underwear her Ashikabi had bought for her.

"Ah. I forgot them." Was her reply.

Minato look at her face for a minute until he believed that was a fair answer. Akitsu did look the type to forget something this important. Throwing the blankets off each other they both stood on either side of the bed. Minato in his boxers and Akitsu naked showing she forget more than just her underwear.

He look at Akitsu's naked body for a good ten seconds before he moved around the bed and brought her in an embrace.

"Want to take a shower together love?" Let it be known that Minato Sahashi knows his way around the opposite sex. Having gone on many dates and slept with a couple women in the past.

"Ah, of course Minato-sama." Akitsu said with a light blush at the thought of a shower together with her Ashikabi.

**xox**

Minato sat at the dining table with Akitsu sitting on his left side both were enjoying a nice breakfast. He was thinking back to his dream where he met Kusano, and how she got separated from her Adjustor after a run-in with another Ashikabi.

_So there's more_, he said imagining others like him with Sekirei of their own. Could this be a competition? Minato had been seeing strange things happening all around the capital, it wouldn't surprise him if a madman put together a game for people like himself to play using Sekirei as game pieces.

"_Help me Onii-chan!"_

There it is again. Minato was hearing Kusano's voice but couldn't see her in the room. Was she trying to tell him something? How was she able to communicate with him.

"_Please hurry Onii-chan before they find me."_

The headaches are happening again. Minato brought a hand combing it through his messy black hair hoping to stop his headache.

"Minato-sama?" Feeling a hand on top of his hand on the table. He looked into Akitsu's worrying eyes filled with concern for him.

"Is something wrong. Are you hurt?" It warm Minato's heart seeing concern coming from Akitsu who remain blank most of the time. He was learning more and more of her personality everyday.

He was about to decline her help when he thought maybe she knew what was happening to him.

"Actually, Akitsu there is something wrong and I was hoping you may have an answer to this problem."

He told Akitsu about his dream last night to meeting the small girl Kusano to her constant calls for help. Akitsu pay heed hearing every detail. Once Minato finished his story, Akitsu look at him before saying.

"Ah." pause "A Sekirei is reacting to you Minato-sama. And from the looks of it, she is in danger."

As he feared, whatever attacked Kusano before was likely still out there waiting for an opportunity to capture her again. Kusano can not defend herself. She only escaped her first encounter because she was frighten and had no control over her powers.

She's hiding in the Arboretum, which is north of city. If this girl is truly reacting to him and he is her Ashikabi. All the more reason to go and rescue her.

"_Please save me. Please come find me Onii-chan."_

_'...I promise Ku, I'm coming to save you." _Minato looked back at Akitsu who returned his gaze.

"Akitsu we're going on a rescue mission."

**xox**

Overlooking the Arboretum was Minato standing on a rooftop with a perfect view of the plaza and Akitsu standing behind him. It was already night time.

Minato could have gone in, got Kusano and go home but something was wrong here. He felt as if something was going to happen.

He was suspicious that they were not alone. However, he had no proof and he couldn't keep Kusano waiting forever.

"Let's go Akitsu. It looks like we are clear." Akitsu followed after her Ashikabi who jumped off the ledge of the roof. She asked no questions when he landed safely like she did with no problem.

If he was hiding something then she had no reason to question him.

Minato pull his jacket's hood over his face, the shadows from his hood hid his face from being seen.

They both walked to the front entrance where they found an entire platoon of soldiers guarding the entrance. Looking closer Minato made out the name on a soldiers uniform that readed "MBI"

"What's MBI's private army doing here?" Did they just arrive during his and Akitsu's freefall or were they here the entire time, which of course was impossible. Him and Akitsu had been watching over the Arboretum since noon.

Suddenly, three slices of wind cut through the blockade killing most of the soldiers and destroying the two tanks and troop vehicles guarding the entrance.

Turning to his left Minato spotted three figures drawing closer to him, two were male with one of the men being taller and a female carrying a scythe.

"We're not the only ones at this party." Minato motion for Akitsu to follow him. They both stood among the destruction blocking the front entrance into the arboretum.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled the young teen wearing a fancy, and expensive white tailored suit.

"Should you not introduce yourself before you demand someone else's name, kid?" He said rhetorically

"Mikogami. Should we not focus on getting the Green girl instead of exchanging pleasantries." The taller male standing next to the brat said.

"I know that Mutsu, Yomi go get me the Green girl inside." Mikogami ordered the Scythe wielding girl.

"Of course, Mikogami-sama." Yomi said with a smile. She then jumped high into the air, soaring above Minato and Akitsu landing on a tree branch before running into the Arboretum.

"Akitsu." Minato called her name, "Go after her and protect Kusano. I'm not letting this brat walk away with her."

"Ah, but Ashikabi-sama." She said not wanting Minato's identity to be reveal. Having explain to her before when in public she was to not call him by first name.

He held up a hand stopping her. "I'm well aware of the dangers to my person." Reaching into his coat and pulling out a sheathed katana. "But when was the last time I held this sword in my hand with anticipation." Said Minato staring down at Mutsu, namely the sword he had resting on his shoulder.

"You wish to have a duel with me?" Mutsu said seeing Minato's gaze on his sword.

"If you please."

"What is this nonsense? Mutsu doesn't have to-"

"Very well." Mikogami look at Mutsu in surprise at accepting Minato's offered.

Minato turned around to speak to Akitsu.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm more worry about Kusano being capture and becoming this kid's Sekirei." Mikogami heard being called a kid but Minato could care less. "I trust you to go to Kusano's side and protect her. Defeat anyone who tries to come near her. I'll be right behind you, after I'm done here."

Akitsu look into Minato's eyes seeing he wasn't lying to her about his safety. She didn't know how but she knew that Minato would be alright.

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama." She finally agreed and jump into the arboretum following after Yomi who had a headstart.

Looking back at Mutsu and Mikogami seeing Mikogami standing off to the side away from the fight, Mutsu standing away from Minato with his sword still in it's sheath resting on his shoulder.

Minato calmly held up his katana and slowly pull it out of his sheath.

The blade was a straight double-edged blade with a dark-purple finish and white on the edges of the sword. Below the sword and above the guard in gold with an image of a demon, the guard was normal with one end being longer than the other. The handle was a purple wrapping and a golden-colored hilt. It resemble a European long sword more than a Japanese katana.

Testing the weight by swinging it around a couple of times, Minato held it in front of him staring at Mutsu.

With a smirk he launch himself towards the male Sekirei who lifted his sword to block his diagonal cut.

"Getting serious yet?" Minato brought his sword back aiming for his left side. Mutsu moved his katana to block the strike.

Drawing back again Minato try an attack on his right shoulder. Mutsu was already preparing to block when he saw Minato changed directions quickly aiming for his left shoulder.

Bringing his body back to avoid the cut, which missed. He went on the offensive, he aimed his sheathed covered sword at Minato in a thrust motion, Minato lazily brought his sword to him and deflected the strike. Mutsu however, was not done, bringing his sword back he tried a slash at Minato's side who answered by moving his sword in a downward position.

The two look into each others eyes before Minato broke the clash, pushing Mutsu's sword away he attack aiming for Mutsu's right shoulder to his left hip.

Mutsu quickly dodge by jumping back away from Minato's sword. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and went into a stance. Now taking the fight serious.

"Hahaha, will you not amuse me further? I'm getting quite into this." Minato jumped into Mutsu's defenses who met his sword with his own. Mutsu saw that he needed to be careful and take this fight serious or he may be killed.

Dodging an overhead swipe for his head he attack with a slash of his own aiming for Minato's sides. He was met with air, looking up he saw Minato high in the air before he came back down with gravity assisting his descend, his sword pointing downwards.

He jump back just as Minato landed where he last stood. Removing his sword from the ground, Mutsu could see a small hole from where Minato's sword had pierced.

Mutsu jump towards Minato hoping to catch him off guard, what he was met with was Minato jumping out of his swords reach waving the tails of his coat like a matador. Mutsu expected to cut through the fabric of his coat however was shocked when his sword was met with steel.

His sword was pushed back from hitting a solid object that was not cloth as he expected it to be. Seeing an opening Minato with his katana in his right hand slashed down from Mutsu's right shoulder.

Blood erupted from the wound spilling onto the pavement. Mutsu retreated getting distances away from Minato.

"Mutsu!" Mikogami seeing his prized Sekirei injured voiced his concern.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch." He brought a hand tracing it over the long slash from his shoulder to his hip, blood soaking through his shirt and blazer. "He actually got a hit on me."

Cleaning his sword off of any blood. Turning back he call out. "Now are you going to take me seriously?" Mutsu and Mikogami turn to him. "That wound obviously means that I could kill you if you want to continue this fight how you were fighting just now."

"I suppose I have to get serious if I want to avoid another injury like this. Very well." Fixing his stance into a normal kendo stance His eyes held power unlike before when they just held boredom.

"Sekirei #05, Mutsu."

Minato smirk under his hood making it all more menacing. "...The Demon King..."

Mikogami was slack jawed at hearing who Minato's moniker was, Mutsu didn't react before the two fighters jumped towards each other. Swords ready to cut the other in half.

The sound of steel against steel vibrated through the air, the wind was cut through the middle from the power held behind their strikes.

**xox**

"Come on, you little brat." Yomi having reached the clearing where she found little Kusano who believe it to be her "Onii-chan" came outside. She grabbed Kusano's arm trying to take her with her but the little girl fought back keeping her legs planted firmly.

"You're starting to piss me off kid. I'm only going to take you to Mikogami-sama, so you can become his Sekirei."

"Kusano don't want him as Kuu's Ashikabi. Kusano wants her Onii-chan." Kusano continue to struggle against Yomi's grip who was beginning to grow tiresome of this back and forth.

"Alright then you brat." She let go of Kusano's arm who fell back from her momentum. "Mikogami-sama won't mind if I teach you a little discipline." She grabbed the pole of her scytle and raised it above her head.

Kusano saw what she was going to do try crying for help.

"A little too late brat!" Yomi swung her scythe downwards.

Kusano closed her eyes seeing the blade of the scytle drawing closer to her. She let out a cry but the plants were not fast enough to reach her.

Spears of ice were fired from a tree aiming for Yomi who stopped mid-swing to dodge. She "tch" in annoyance at another Sekirei joining.

"Ah, I can't let you harm this girl." Jumping between her and Kusano was Akitsu, her chains were clattering from her moving around.

She raised her arm, another hail of spears fired at Yomi who raised her scythe and swung down. From her scythe was a blade of wind, which clashed against Akitsu's attack creating an explosion.

The smoke cleared showing both fighters unharmed, Kusano was hiding behind Akitsu's leg.

"The "Scrapped Number"? So the rumors are true, you did get your wings."

"I did, my Ashikabi-sama blessed me by giving me, my wings. I must be fateful and return his trust. I will not allow you to take away this little girl. She is reacting to him."

Yomi was pissed now. She thought this would be an easy bag and grab. She'd go and get #108 and come back. Mikogami would be pleased at adding another Sekirei to his collection and with her as well.

However, she didn't think that the girl would resist and delay her escape, or the arrival of the supposed "Scrapped Number" who was winged not too long ago. Including that she is a single digit as well made her escape that much more difficult.

Kusano looked up at Akitsu, pulling on the legs of her kimono. Akitsu feeling the tug of her kimono look down into Kusano's innocent bright-green eyes. "You know where's Kusano's onii-chan?"

"...I do, he's my Ashikabi and your's as well."

Kusano's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a smile. Happy to hear that her Ashikabi was here.

"Oh no you don't. Mikogami-sama wants the Green girl and I'm going to get her for him. So stand aside bitch."

The temperature around Akitsu grew colder and colder until Yomi could see her own breath. Miniature balls of ice formed hovering around Akitsu, the floor where she stood became ice, trees, leaves, everything became ice. The clearing look more of a winter wonderland now.

"I have told you already. I will not allow you to take her." She said monotone, she waved her arms out and a row of spikes rushed towards Yomi who swings her scythe three times sending three slices of wind.

Akitsu fired again, this time she raised her left hand. One of the ice orbs around her head broke into many needles of ice, she fired them as well forcing Yomi to dodge.

"So three is her limit." Akitsu said seeing that Yomi can only swing her scythe three times before needing to take a break.

Raising her right arm this time she created more ice spikes above her head and fired. Yomi responded with two slashes from her scythe before dodging the rest. Akitsu fired more forcing Yomi to defend and dodge again.

She went with her first attack but change it up. Creating two more rows of spikes, one on each side and one in front of her. Akitsu silently commanded the rows to move and they did surrounding Yomi on three sides.

Not finish yet; Akitsu frozen the water modules around her creating ice needles from every direction. She raised her right hand out, the needles soared towards Yomi who could only widen her eyes in time.

An explosion occurred from all her attacks hitting their target. Akitsu could already sense Yomi getting back up despite taking such a hit, however; she was injured pretty badly.

Swiping her scythe cutting through the smoke revealed Yomi with some cuts on her body. Blood pouring down from her wounds on her head, body, arms, and legs. Her clothing was still somewhat intact left in tatters and cuts, her left breast could be seen but made no attempt to cover herself.

"Now you gone and done it. You bitch." Yomi's tone leaked killing intent. Akitsu however was unaffected by such weak killing intent, Kusano was hiding behind Akitsu's leg clearly afraid.

"I'm done playing games with both of you. Now I'm going to kill you." She swung her scythe twice launching two wind blades. Akitsu keeping her cool raised a barrier of ice stopping the blades of wind cold, they didn't even leave a scratch on her barrier.

Yomi began swinging wildly, all while laughing manically. Akitsu was push on the defenses but refused to panic. She was waiting for Yomi to get tired and needing to rest giving her an opportunity to counter.

She'd only have to wait for the right moment.

Akitsu wondered briefly if Minato was okay. He may have told her to go on ahead of him but she couldn't help but worry for his safety.

**xox**

Back outside the Arboretum where there was more destruction now then when Yomi killed the MBI soldiers. Parts of the earth and road were uprooted leaving the earth scared with sinkholes and cracks, done to the earth.

Fires burned from the tanks destroyed earlier burning the bodies of the MBI soldiers next to them. The street look demolish as if a war happened in only twenty minutes leaving the damage behind.

Steel met steel amidst the flames, their backs turned to the arboretum as the fires burned behind them were Minato and Mutsu clashing swords.

Minato with his hood still over his head had a smirk looking at Mutsu who had some cuts on his face and a trail of blood falling from his lips, he look winded and was struggling against Minato. They both had their swords pushing against each other.

Mikogami who was standing off to the side away from the carnage couldn't believe what he had witness.

Mutsu, his prized and favorite Sekirei was struggling against the Demon King, who he still couldn't believe it was him. They both have been fighting for about ten minutes now and among that time it was Mutsu who was always on the defensive.

Any tactics, strategies, and attacks Mutsu used. All failed against Minato who not once showed any discomfort of having any trouble against Mutsu.

With that smirk frozen on his face, never changing his expression once. Just what was he?

Mikogami then look up to his side seeing Mutsu landing on his feet next to him. Minato followed after landing on his feet, a few feet away.

"Done already. Mutsu?" Minato ask condescending.

"W-What the h-hell was that move you just used?" Mutsu said short of breath, his breathing was labored.

"I do not understand what it is you are asking, Mutsu-kun. Have you finally given up?"

Mutsu look at the man, his eyes hidden by the hood he wore except his lips which were smiling.

He groaned from his injured right lung making it difficult to breathe. Everything in his body was in pain and he felt two of his ribs were broken from his fight against Minato who look far better than him because he wasn't injured.

Standing on his legs with difficulty, Mutsu turned to Mikogami. "We have to retreat."

"What! Why?" Mikogami ask stubbornly. "What about getting me the Green girl, and by the way where is Yomi? She was suppose to be back by now."

"She can return with #108 on her own, but right now. I'm in no shape to fight and you'll be in danger if we remain here any longer." Before Mikogami could bitch Mutsu grabbed hold the back of his white suit and jump into the sky retreating further into the night.

Minato could pursuit them, dealing with Mutsu by finishing him off and that Mikogami brat. But he saw this as a opportunity. Show his power and spared his opponent, word will spread of his actions and his name will be known.

Time for the Demon King to be properly introduced into the game.

Minato stayed rooted where he stood admiring the destruction he created. Not his best work but good nonetheless.

He stop and look at a streetlight, namely what was above the streetlight. It was a security camera focusing on him. Someone was or had been watching his fight just now.

He look right into the camera's leds and nodded, he smiled beneath his hood making him more ominous.

Sheathing his katana he ran into the burning wreckage, into the arboretum. He promised Akitsu he'd arrive as soon as he finish up.

**xox**

He arrived in the clearing where he sensed the battle happening.

Two minutes of non-stop running and he arrived into a clearing covered in many layers of ice. He examine the surroundings. Seeing Akitsu standing over Yomi who was on her knees, head lowered; many daggers of ice hovered over her ready to impale her if she moved a muscle.

"Ah, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu greeted Minato with a smile not losing her focus on holding the ice daggers above Yomi's head. Minato greeted her the same, he approached, standing in front of the kneeling Yomi, who raised her head seeing Minato gazing at her.

"Allow me to ask you one question, do you die now for your master?"

She laughed at his question her fevor returning to her "What kind of question is that. Of course I won't die because Mikogami-sama will save me."

"Then allow me to rephrase my question. Do you die now for your master knowing he has abandon you?"

Yomi's smile faded after hearing this, her face adopted a look of betrayal. "Y-You're lying, Mikogami-sama will never-"

"I have all the proof I need to convince you if you still doubt my words." Reaching inside his coat pocket, Minato pull out something familiar and when Yomi saw it, all her hopes were destroyed.

It was a tattered and ripped orange scarf, the same orange scarf that Mutsu always wore.

Letting go of the piece of fabric, Yomi watched as it fell in front of her, her eyes refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"Your "Mikogami-sama" and his bodyguard are gone and left you behind like yesterday's trash. This is that brat's true nature."

Yomi didn't respone or try to defend her Ashikabi, she was too preoccupied with staring at the orange scarf that once belong to Mikogami's only male Sekirei.

"Akitsu..."

Yomi raised her head when she felt a cold finger on her skin, where her Sekirei mark was.

"_This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"_

In a flash of light. Yomi fell down face first, the light in her eyes gone and her Sekirei mark had disappeared.

Minato look at the body of #43. He was disgusted at how Mikogami handles his Sekirei.

They are loyal to him and love him with all their hearts. Yomi here proved that statement. And here he repays them by leaving Yomi to die not even attempting to rescue her.

Minato suddenly stopped his train of thought, why did he care all of the sudden. For as long as Minato could walk, he was always a little different from the other kids.

He was smart, popular, and could hold his own in a fight. A real prodigy. Kids of all grades and ages flocked to him wanting to be his friend or girlfriend. It helped when Minato was always smiling, and helping others in need.

They saw him as a good person which resulted in Minato being friends with just about everyone including his teachers. But it was all a ruse.

Minato didn't care about any of those kids or his teachers. To him, they were nothing but nuisance, he can't even remember one of those kids that hung around him names.

Minato only cares about two things in this world.

At first, it was solely just his younger sister Yukari but now he was beginning to care for Akitsu like he does with Yukari.

These two people and Kusano were all that mattered to him, everyone else was a nobody to him and could burn for all he cares.

So, why was here damning Mikogami's soul and body to hell when he doesn't give two shits.

Calming himself and mind Minato turn around seeing Akitsu kneeling next to Kusano who had her eyes closed. Minato believed Akitsu told her to cover her eyes so she didn't have to see the fighting.

"You can open your eyes now, Ku-chan."

Kusano did as she was told, slowly removed her hands and open her eyes. She looked at her surroundings before her eyes met Minato's.

"Onii-chan!" She cried running towards Minato who got on his knees, his arms open. He hugged Kusano as she cried in his chest.

"I'm here Ku-chan. I told you I would come for you." In a whisper he said this feeling Kusano relax in his chest. Looking down at her and seeing she had fallen asleep.

Minato silently call Akitsu to him and the two left the clearing with a sleeping Kusano holding tightly onto Minato.

**xox**

Having finish dinner, everyone especially a well-fed Kusano went to their rooms. Akitsu was sleeping with Minato so he knew where she was. Minato was currently walking towards Kusano's room.

He had many rooms that were mostly vacate but had beds and built-in restrooms for whenever he had guests.

Standing at the doorway to Kusano's room he saw the little girl was still awake. She look at him and smiled seeing him.

"Onii-chan,"

"Is something the matter Ku-chan?" Minato said walking into the room and sitting on the side of the bed. Kusano threw the covers off her body, she moved to sit next to Minato, a small hue of red on her cheeks.

"You feeling better Ku-chan?" Minato asked

"Hai, thank you for saving me Onii-chan." Kusano thanked him which made Minato smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course, I promised you that I would. Sweet dreams Ku." Minato wished as he stood up about to leave when she called him back.

"O-Onii-chan? C-Can you be Ku's Ashikabi?" Kusano asked shyly. Minato was surprised by this as he walked back to her.

"You want me to become your Ashikabi?" He asked earning a nod. "Okay Ku, if you want me to be your Ashikabi, I'll be so." Minato smiled.

Kusano smiled as she leaned up and kissed Minato on the lips, causing her bright green wings to erect from her body, lighting up the room.

A moment later, Ku removed her lips and smiled tiredly at Minato. "Ku found her Ashikabi, thank you Onii-chan." Ku said before she leaned back and fell asleep soundly.

Minato pick her up and tucked her back in and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

**xox**

He returned to his room after winging his second Sekirei. As wrong as it may seem for Minato to kiss a little girl like Kusano. She wanted him as her Ashikabi and who was he to destroy a little girl's hopes.

And he didn't care for what society thought or the laws in place were. Everything was irrelevant.

He could do anything he wanted including anything that involves Kusano. Not that he would, **mind you**. Just a simple kiss on the cheek will do. Even a cold-hearted bastard like him had morals.

Changing out of his clothes leaving him in a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt. He walk to his bed, threw over the covers over his body feeling it warm underneath the sheets.

Looking to his left was Akitsu already fast asleep having grown tired of waiting for him to return and passed out.

He came closer to her and kiss her forehead, she smiled in her sleep, saying "Minato-sama" in a faint whisper almost a moan.

Looking up at the ceiling, he smiled, "All in a days work."

"What's all in a days work?"

"It's a saying that means...?" He paused when he heard another female voice that didn't belong to Akitsu.

Minato removed the covers from his body and saw two bodies curled up against him, one of which was awake and staring back at him.

"You're-"

A yawn stop whatever was going to leave his throat. Turning to his right he saw the other body waking up, removing the sleep from her eyes before looking at him.

"Ohayo Minato-san." Musubi said.

Now that Minato could see them fulling. They were not wearing what they wore earlier today, they instead were wearing long-sleeved white collared shirts. Yume had all the buttons buttoned up while Musubi had two undone showing some of her cleavage.

Were those his shirts they're wearing?

"When and how did you two get in-" His voice was silenced as Yume and Musubi both kissed his lips at the same time.

Their wings grew out from their backs shining the room in it's glow. Musubi's wing colored were bright-pink while Yume's were a cream colored. The wings retreated back into their backs and they embrace their new Ashikabi.

"#08 Yume and #88 Musubi, please take good care of us, Minato-kun. For we are both yours now and forever." Yume said speaking for her and Musubi.

"Please take good care of us, Minato-sama." Said Musubi as she and Yume hugged their new Ashikabi before falling to sleep.

Minato said only this to voice his feelings, "What the fuck just happened."

**xox**

At Izumo Inn, Miya was currently re-watching Minato's fight with Mutsu together with Matsu who had a live feed of the fight as it happened.

"It still puzzles me that someone like him was able to fight Mutsu and beat him." Matsu said never taking her eyes off her monitors.

"..."

"Miya?"

Miya Asama didn't know what to say or think as she watched the fight over and over and over again.

This was the tenth time they have seen it.

She couldn't understand who was this Demon King as he gave his name before the battle. As she watch on, Miya's idea of him just continue to go in the trash, as when she thinks she finally understood what he was; he throws a curveball at you from nowhere.

The video was now on where Minato and Mutsu were fighting inside the wreckage of the burning tanks. They both traded blows with their swords with Minato winning over Mutsu, who was covered in cuts and blood pouring from his wounds, while Minato only had the same smirk as when they began.

"Slow the video down." Miya said, Matsu not needed to be told twice did what Miya asked of her.

Slowing the video down to a walking pace, they could clearly see every movement they made with their feet and swords. The scene that played showed Mutsu struggling against Minato, both their swords were locked against each other trying to push the other back.

Minato then angled his sword to thirty-five degree angle and slam the hilt of his sword at Mutsu, temporarily blinding him.

Mutsu shook the stars he receive from the hit and charged Minato who used the opportunity to create space between them.

They clashed once more blocking blow for blow. Minato deflected Mutsu's sword strike from his left lung, he then push his left arm out and all of the sudden Mutsu was push back by an unseen force.

The video turned to static signaling the camera's destruction, Matsu switch to another camera above a streetlight seeing Mutsu and Mikogami retreating and Minato sheathing his sword away before running full sprint into Arboretum.

The two Sekireis stayed quiet gathering what they know from seeing the video ten times.

"Were you able to find anything about him Matsu?"

Matsu turned back to her computers and began typing something down. A window opened up on screen, Matsu turn around to face Miya.

"I was not able to get much but I was able to track his name in the city's databanks and found it led me here." She pointed at the image of a building that looked strangely familiar. "I thought I had heard the name Demon King from somewhere, and after searching I found that the Demon King is a nickname of the CEO of Raven Incorporated."

Miya looked at the screen seeing the building on screen was the same building a few miles away from the inn.

She had heard of the man and his popularity, as well as his reputation but never got a look at his face. He would always wear something that conceal his face when out in public, Miya didn't know why he would hide his face.

Was he lacking confidence in his looks or maybe he suffered from a horrible injury?

"Miya you have to see this!" Matsu's urgent voice rang in Miya's head who turned back to the screen seeing what got Matsu worked up.

On the monitor was Minato staring at the camera above the streetlamp, he was looking directly at the camera leds and nodded his head before he swiped his sword destroying the camera.

"He knew all along we were watching him, does this mean he knows who we are and where we live, Miya?

"?"

"Uh, ...Miya...?

Matsu turned around and found she was the only one left in the room. She wondered were Miya had gone too but disregarded it for now. She went back to typing on her computers determine to find the mystery behind the Demon King.

Miya was in the dining room where they had their meals, a cup of tea in her hands. She brought the cup of warm liquid to her lips, drinking it's content before putting her cup on the table.

She thought back to the fight between Minato and her younger brother Mutsu who had served as the last member of the first generation's Discipline squad. From what she gathered Minato was a great swordsman, not many in this day and age could still wield a sword like a master, and Minato was indeed a master in his own right.

Then she thought back to how he dominated Mutsu receiving no injuries to himself, all the while smiling. She blushed a small shade of red seeing Minato literally dance around Mutsu's strikes, his fighting style was brutal but precise, destructive but beautiful all the same.

And what was that he did to Mutsu near end of the video. He pushed his arm out like he was pushing the wind and something push Mutsu away from him. The more Miya thought about Minato the more she was intrigue to finding out who he was.

If what Matsu gathered about him, if he is indeed the Demon King of Raven Incorporated... Then she should invite him for tea.

Having the chance to solve this mystery all without leaving the comfort of her home.

That said she took another sip of her tea before looking at the moon shining brightly.

**xox**

The next morning, Minato sighed as he made himself some coffee, now waiting for it to finish brewing.

All his Sekirei including his new addition (Kusano, Yume and Musubi) were still sleeping.

He didn't know how they snuck into his penthouse without triggering any alarms.

He doesn't want to sound arrogant but, his penthouse and his building was equipped with the best security system money could buy, he should know, he himself designed it.

Even the United States of America's famous White House security was nothing compared to his.

However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice greet him.

"Ohayo Onii-chan," Minato smiled, turned around and face Kusano when his eyes bulged out of his head and his face was covered in a heavy blush.

"K-Kusano?" Minato asked shakily, staring at his Sekirei. The girl cocked her head to the side cutely, wondering what was wrong with her Ashikabi.

Nothing was wrong with him, he was fine. It was her that something was strange.

Kusano was no longer the ten year old child Sekirei, instead she looked about seventeen. She was of average height, her hair was a bit longer, reaching a bit before her plump round ass, which was showing a bit due to her growing out of her pajamas. Her flat chest was now a C-cup, and she had actual curves to her body. Her face was more mature as well, though her eyes still held that same innocence as before.

Kusano had grown up and apparently it happened overnight.

**Kusano is now adult, I like her as a child but I wanted to go down a different route and made her an adult. Her reason for her transformation will be explain next chapter.**

**Now time to explain stuff, yay.**

**Akitsu's Icicle Crash: If you need help imagining it, if you played Naruto Storm Revolution as the Fourth Kazekage then you know about his Gold waterfall flow. This is Akitsu's Icicle Crash attack.**

**I will now explain a few of Minato's powers as his powers are hard to describe and to understand.**

**Also pay close attention to when Minato has a headache those headaches he suffers from will be a regular thing because they are major in the plot and will move the story forward.**

**Now here's a list of the powers Minato demonstrated in this chapter.**

**Instant Teleportation:**** Minato has two ways of teleportation this is his fastest of the two. Shrouding himself in a mist of dark energy he is capable of teleporting long distances. The range of this has yet to be tested but we know that he needs a place in mind he wishes to teleport too, if he wants to teleport.**

**Master Swordsman:**** Minato is a great swordsman able to fight Sekirei #05 on even ground and defeat him without suffering fatigue and injury. He confessed that when was the last time he held his sword with anticipation, meaning Minato has been in fights in the past where he held the very sword he used against Mustu. His sword is Nobunaga's demon slayer katana from the Samurai Warriors series.**

**Healing powers:**** His healing powers are a mystery, all we know is that by surrounding the four Sekirei, Akitsu defeated in a purple mismas, their injuries are healed and can stand and move around like they never suffered any injury in battle.**

**Force Push: ****_Not_ the force push from Star wars. I got this from the Samurai warriors 2 video game where Nobunaga was fighting Mitsuhide at Honnoji. He just pushed him like the force push, it was never explain exactly what he did and how he did it.**

**Illusions:**** Minato's main power deals with creating illusions. One of the ways Minato can create an illusion is the black feathers from a crow. Black crow feathers define Minato's character and personality as smart and deadly. When anyone sees the feathers from his coat they are stuck in a trance to where Minato creates an illusion of them seeing what he wants them to see. Almost like Aizen's zanpokuto's ability except not as strong. He is even capable of creating an illusion with just a single finger.**

**Minato's trench coat:**** Minato's wears this coat as more than just for fashion. His coat serves as Minato's shield and protection. First off, the coat is completely bullet proof. Second is during his fight with Mustu, Minato used his coat as a Matador's cape. By fusing his power into his coat he can harden it to the point where instead of cutting through like paper, you're hitting a steel wall instead.**

**This is what we know from just this chapter alone more will be reveal in future chapters.**

**Now for the harem, of course there is a list. I was thinking of expanding the list by crossing over other girls from other universes. I will list each of the girls I will be adding to the harem in their respective categories.**

**Sekirei:**

**Yukari: Yes, this story has incest it will be further explain in the next chapter when Yukari is introduced.**

**#07 Akitsu**

**#108 Kusano: She is now an adult **

**#08 Yume**

**#88 Musubi**

**#11 Hikari: Reacting**

**#12 Hibiki: Reacting**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Infinte Stratos:**

**Tabane Shinonono**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Highschool dxd:**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Omamori Himari:**

"**?"**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**Bleach:**

"**?"**

"**?"**

**This is the harem thus far, the girls who's names are revealed are definitely in the harem. The question marks are girls I'm going to allow you guys to find out, if you guess who the correct girls is from that series then she is in the harem. I don't know what else I can give you as a prize.**

**I'm adding girls from other shows other than Sekirei because of Minato's powers which of certainly dark and pernicious. This is sure to catch the attention of _certain_ groups.**

**And Bleach does make sense as Ichigo was introduce at the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Alright that's it for me, later guys and happy late Halloween. Hopefully yours was better than mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Attacks"**

Sitting in his office behind his desk on his computer was Minato going through a news article.

Normally, Minato didn't converse himself with reading or watching the news, even when it's about him.

No matter which country you were in, or what news provider you turn to watch, it's always the same stories.

Today so and so have** passed away**.

The militarys of, **insert** countries here are going to war or having a peace conference.

We like to** congratulate** this person on winning this item.

The virus has spread to here and millions of people are **quarantined**.

The president or whoever those of** power** would like to address the public.

A **flood or earthquake** has killed hundreds of people and left millions without housing, food, and fresh water.

Just to name a few.

However, this news article he was reading intently was a new's article about an old friend of his.

Jarvis appeared via hologram holding a plate with a cup of steamy hot tea.

"**You're tea, sir."**

"Ah, thank you Jarvis." Minato took the cup and drank it's contents. He sighed as the warm liqiud went down his throat.

"**Sir, are you by chance reading the news? I thought you said it yourselves that it was filled with nothing but lies and as you put it "Idiots who can't write a good honest story?"**

"I know what I said, Jarvis and I'm meant everything I said. No I'm just reading this article about Tabane-chan." Minato said the name "Tabane" fondly with a smile.

"**Ah, yes now I recall. Tabane-sama is an old friend from your childhood was she not?"**

"Hmph. Perhaps I shouldn't have stored my memories in your hard drive."

"**My apologize, sir. If you wish I could shut down now."**

"No need of that, Jarvis. I'm actually quite glad you remember her."

"**I'm an A.I, you programed, sir. I am just a bank you store everything of value."**

Minato stared at Jarvis with amused eyes and a grin, "That may be but you don't need to call yourself anything. If you must call yourself something then its my friend."

Jarvis bowed to Minato with a hand over his left breast,** "You humble me to kindly, Minato-sama."**

Nodding, he turned back to the computer screen just as the video stop playing.

The video was of Tabane introducing her newest invention called the I.S which was short for Infinite Stratos. It is an exo-suit that was suppose to allow the pilot the capability of space travel.

A genius idea.

However, the men and scientist whom she presented this to didn't see this as the future of space travel.

Minato didn't not see the press conference after the presentation to which Tabane was not in attendance.

"Men and their sexual views. They're dead in the head that they can't see how well design her models are. Of course, it has some faults from what I'm seeing, even Tabane would fail to see these. But everything has flaws. Hahaha, if those fools say no to this, then all the more reason for me to say yes."

"Jarvis."

"**Do you require anything, Minato-sama?"**

"Schedule a call with Tabane-chan. I have somethings I need to look this morning." Minato put down his cup and stood up leaving his office.

**xox**

Walking down a hallway to his personal lab, Minato thought back to this morning when he first woke up. First thing was Kusnao's sudden growth from a cute little girl to a sexy young woman. He vaguely remember everything that happened when Kusano first came into the kitchen.

Minato, having calmed his breathing, he called Kusano to follow him, he took her to his lab within the penthouse where he had her lie down on the table. He then scan her body using everything at his disposal.

With just a quick scan Minato found out the problem immediately, concerning Kusano's growth.

He discovered that since her adjustments were not completed and she left the lab early. Her powers had no limiter or anything to keep them under control, and with her first run in with Mikogami and Yomi it only got worse.

Creating a huge forest of trees that would later be know as the Arboretum had cause Kusano's already out of control powers to constantly pulse to dangerous levels. When he winged her as his Sekirei, his own power seem to stablize Kusano's horrible control and changed Kusano's DNA to better suit his power in her body.

Which resulted in Kusano going through her teen years overnight.

The other problem was when Akitsu woke up not finding Minato but two of the four Sekireis whom she had fought the other day in bed beside her.

Needless to say it was chaos.

It took Minato having to use his power to subdue the three girls. With them captured Minato explained the full story to Akitsu about how everything was an accident. Of course, it was not his decision to forgive but her's.

In the end, although, Akitsu didn't completely trust Yume, she did accept her apology.

An alarm sounded on his computer just as pop-ups saying "you've been hacked" began appearing. Minato didn't seem fazed at the threat as most of his personal files are hidden away and only he knows the password.

He began typing on the keyboard pressing random buttons at a fast pace that would make a talented piano player green with envy.

Soon the pop-ups stop apperaing and the threat was edvaded. Minato look at his computer monitor searching through his files seeing if anything was missing.

Not that he had anything of value on this computer to begin with.

"Hello~ what's this."

Knowing from experience, Minato knew that no matter how great your hacking skills were. Hackers always leave a back door open and he just found his intruders' back door.

**xox**

"Oh man, that was too close, that was nothing like MBI's. Normally it take them a few minutes to find me in their servers. This guy found me out too fast and locked me out. What should I tell Miya?"

"Hello there~ my little hacker."

"Kyaa"

Matsu turned her head so fast it's amazing she didn't break her neck. She stared at her computer moniters seeing a man wearing a black hood that hid his face. The shadow of his hood hid everything but his lips which were smiling that sent shivers down Matsu's spine.

Not pleasurable shivers, but of fear.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" Matsu didn't know how to react. How could she after watching his fight with Mustu the previou night before.

Matsu, the brain type Sekirei, Sekirei number two and a former member of the first generation's Discipline squad. For all her genius, she doesn't know how to react when another hacker managed to shut her down and hack her systems all in other twenty seconds. How can you respond to this?

"Yes, you may. I would very much like to know why you are trying to hack into my system?"

"U-Uh, w-well you see... Here's the deal."

"From reading your current location here on my moniter, you are currently residing at the Izumo Inn on the second floor, in a small room behind a wall next to the stairs."

"...!..."

"Judging from your lack of response you are either not going to agreed that I'm right, or I hit the nail perfectly. Now... what does the **"Hannya of the North" **want with little old me?"

_'He knows!' _Matsu tried as she could, couldn't say anything to help her. This man whom she believes to be the **"Demon King"** came prepared and was hitting all the right walls of her defenses.

"Hahaha, you need not worry. I only wished to meet the person who was capable of hacking my system. As pathetic as the attempt was, it was still worth admiring."

Great now her ego was shot hearing how her attempt was a waste.

"You certainly have my attention, girl. You obviously wanted my attention if you when this far, so very well, I will answer your call. I would like to meet, let's say... this Saturday. I have nothing planned so I will be sure to drop by. One more thing, I will be bringing about four guest maybe more with me, I hope that won't be a problem."

"Until Saturday, farewell." The image of Minato disappeared and Matsu could once again use her computers.

Still recovering, she thought on how to explain all of this to Miya. What she failed to notice was behind her computer moniters sat a yellow rubber duck.

**xox**

Minato removed his hood, he had fun seeing the fear in Matsu's eyes and her inability to speak just made it all the more enjoyable.

Turning away from his computer he saw Yume entering the room with a forlorn expression.

"I take it you heard everything."

It was not a question

"...Indeed, I did."

"Then you know who that woman that was on the screen was."

"Her name is Matsu, she is Sekirei number two and the second to awake after Sekirei number one."

"And this **"Hannya of the North"** is Sekirei number one?"

Yume looked everywhere but his eyes.

"Yume..."

Yume's eyes widen hearing the compassion and longing in her Ashikabi's voice.

She look into his steel-gray eyes seeing the love he had for her swirling in those wonderful eyes of her Ashikabi. Slowly, he began to draw closer to Yume's personal space, Yume uncousiously began backing away.

"H-Her name is Miya Asama, she is the landlady of Izumo Inn and the pillar of all Sekirei, in other words. She is Sekirei number one, Miya."

Minato calmly walk to Yume and brought her into a loving embrace bringing her close to his chest and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss that left the Sekirei of Fate, moaning in pleasure.

"That's my girl, my Yume." She blushed hearing the love for her and the compassion in his voice, heavy with lust.

"I think I should reward you for be honest with me. Would you like that, my Yume?"

Yume unable to speak, moaned as her Ashikabi suck on the soft spot of her neck leaving wet kisses as he moved up her face.

"M-Minato-kun..."

She couldn't support herself any further and relied on Minato supporting her body by holding firmly onto her waist. He pushed her until her back touch the wall opposite of his computer. Not waisting anytime Minato laided small kisses against Yume's neck and face, his hands soon grew adventrous, with his left hand staying firmly on Yume's tone ass and his right made its way up. Grabbing hold of Yume's breast causing the Sekirei of Fate to moan at the pleasure Minato was bringing her.

Using what strength she still had, Yume wrapped her arms around Minato's neck bringing him closer to her, kissing her causing her cream-colored wings to grown from her back.

"Yume-sama! Where are you?"

_'Musubi-chan!' _Yume opened her eyes hearing Musubi closely approaching the lab, her footsteps echoed against the steel walls in the hallway.

Minato, as if hearing her thoughts stop his ministrations that left Yume moaning in disappointment despite she was about to end their fun herself.

"Sorry, Minato-kun. But I don't want Musubi-chan to see us like this yet. I'm still teaching her about everything including sex. She still not ready and will not fully understand if she saw as in that situation"

"I see, you want her to learn at her own pace, I understand." Yume smiled, appericated her ashikabi's understanding.

"_However,"_

She look over her shoulder and a shiver fell down her spine when Minato whisper huskily into her ear, "When Musubi and Kusano are sleep, nothing is preventing me from ravaging you and Akitsu to the point where you scream my name in ecstasy and you can't tell from right or wrong."

Yume's cheeks were burned from how red her blush was. She imagine her and Akitsu on Minato's bed moaning uncontrollably as he had his way with them, and they didn't resist at all.

Minato gave a quick kiss to Yume's lips before he left the room leaving Yume who still was lost in her small fantasy, even when Musubi walked in and ask her what's wrong.

**xox**

At a train station in the western half of the city, a train was just stopping at the terminal. Jarvis was amongst the crowd holding a sign with **"Yukari Sahashi"** written in bold lettering.

Soon the doors opened and passengers began to file out. Jarvis kept a close watch for anything resembling his master's little sister, he then spotted her walking out of the train and held the sign he was holding high for her to see.

Looking up Yukari saw her name on a sign and her brother's butler standing there, obviously waiting for her.

"Yukari-sama, I have been asked to retrieve you for your brother." Said Jarvis when Yukari was within hearing range.

"...Thank you and it's good to see you again, Jarvis." Yukari is a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was currently wearing her high school girl's uniform with a brown blazer jacket.

Exiting out of the subway and into the parking lot, Yukari saw a black limousine with tinted windows of the same color, and men of all sizes whether big and bulky, or small and agile wearing black suits with glasses and ear pieces.

Jarvis called some of the men over to put Yukari's luggage in the trunk. Yukari walked to the limousine where the door was opened by another man who politely ask for her to get in.

Doing as he said, Yukari entered the back of limo seeing the interior was all black with leather seats, a cooler built into the side with many alcoholic beverages, including wine.

But she disregarded the nice interior for the man wearing his usual black trench coat sitting across from her drinking red wine, his grey colored eyes staring into her own.

"Onii-sama..."

Seeing his sister's normal way of greeting him, Minato smiled a warm smile he used inclusively for her.

"Welcome to the capital and my backyard, my darling little sister."

**xox**

"...I see, you sure have been busying these past weeks."

Minato and Yukari where in Minato's office back at his tower. Minato had just finish explaining what transpired these past few days to Yukari.

He never lied when it came to her and he won't start now that he has four alien women bonded to him for life. Yukari is just as precious to him as where his Sekirei.

"That's all there is too it, you're not mad?"

Yukari shakes her head and turns to Minato. "I have nothing to be upset about. You have your life and I have mine if you wish to surround yourself with multiple women, then I won't say anything and watch you from afar, smiling."

_'Yukari...'_

"On a related note, how are you enjoying the capitial." Minato said changing the subject.

The conversation now about her, Yukari lost her earlier depression and hid it with a smile, a smile Minato knew was forced but said nothing.

"I finished high school this past spring and receive many scholarships to Tokyo U. I'm just in the city to check out the campus and find my new living arrangements."

"You know that you don't need any scholarships to get into college. You have me, I'll pay any price when it comes to you. And you don't need to go searching for an apartment when you have my whole tower as your home."

"But Onii-sama, you have looked out for me, since we were kids. You were always next to me, helping me not expecting anything in return. I want to be able to go on my own without always having to rely on you, Onii-sama."

Yukari said, her apperance was that of a shy, demure girl that you often see in anime or in mangas. Minato, though found it cute when she acted like that.

It's sweet that she wants to do things without him there to support her, but Minato being an older brother and guardian to her can't stay away because that's who he is.

He smiled his true smile, staring at his sister with warmth in his eyes, "You truly are silly, my kawaii little sister, you should know I do these things not because I don't think you can't survive on your own.

It's because that's what an older sibling should do. Looking after his younger sibling and spoiling them rotten. You don't have to hide anything from me, nor do you have to hesitate. My time, money, and above all else, my love for you is eternal."

Yukari stared at her brother for a good long while, trying to make out what he said to her was true.

Tears began to form under her eyes feeling nothing but true intentions in his warm, loving grey eyes.

"Onii-sama..."

Minato made a "come hiter" motion with his fingers, Yukari knowing from experience knows he wants her to come closer.

Following his word she came closer, standing at the side of his desk. She "kya" when he brought her onto his lap, his nose in her hair smelling the scent of the shampoo she used this morning.

"Just because I have other women in my life doesn't mean I love you any less than them. You should know by now that I will never forget you no matter what may come and if I'm too busy. I will always make time for my kawaii little sister." Minato buried his face, taking a long whiff of Yukari's scent enjoying himself to his pleasure.

The two siblings stayed motionless for some time with Yukari sitting on Minato's lap and him absentmindedly, playing with her hair.

I know what your thinking, but since they were children. They have had a close brother/sister relationship with each other that is greater than any famous duo of history such as the wright brothers.

When they were kids living with their grandmother, not knowing who their parents are. They always ask the question on just who their mother and father were.

Minato at an early age showed great intelligence, far superior than any other famous scholars such as,.. Leonardo da Vinci.

He came up with many theories and background checks he could find, deduce that his father and mother had abandon him and Yukari. Of course, later when he became CEO of a very successful company rivalry MBI or surpassing them did he learn the true of his parents real identities.

Still it never could change his feelings toward them for abandoning him and Yukari. He fostered a hatred for his mother and father as they found building MBI from the ground up to become what it is in now, then to care for their progeny.

Minato saw it in him to care for Yukari who was blind to the true as she was only fifteen when he discovered the true of their parents disappearance. Minato couldn't in good honesting tell her that he knew where their parents were.

So, forgetting everything that made him an seven year old boy, Minato entered early adulthood to care and support his younger sister. This was one of the main reasons for Minato building Raven Incorporated and becoming what it is now...

Too him, Yukari comes before all else. No exceptions.

Returning back to his office Minato could feel Yukari grounding her butt against his lap

"It's been a while." He heard Yukari speak, slowly.

Looking into her eyes, she look up into his. A small red blush on her cheeks, she was smiling heavenly towards him.

"Can we, Onii-sama?"

"You know you don't have to do this." Minato answered quietly his eyes staring into Yukari's own.

"But I want too, I love you so much, Onii-sama. Please allow me to sooth your troubled body and mind with my love that only I can provide you." She continued her dry-humping on his lap..

Seeing the love in Yukari's eyes and the pace of her hips movement, he complied.

Yukari kisses her brother Minato on the lips her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, as she sped up her grinding on his lap. Minato sat back in his chair while wrapping his own arms around his sister's waist and resting them on her skirt-covered ass.

Her moaning gave Minato the opportunity to forcefully enter Yukari's mouth with his tongue. Yukari didn't resist at all and let Minato have his way with her body.

The two siblings continued their heavy make-out session in Minato's office. Jarvis before leaving ensured that his master's office door was locked to prevent anyone unless it was Minato from opening the door.

They soon entered his bedroom that he kept hidden in his office for long nights, was currently being used by the two siblings to prove their love for each other.

**xox**

In the living room were all of Minato's Sekirei except Kusano who was currently taking a shower. Minato had told the four of them that he was having a very important guest, his little sister come to the tower, and they were not to disturb him until they were done talking.

It's been already two hours since they got home, they didn't get the chance to meet Yukari before she went with her brother into his office which the door was still locked.

Akitsu, Yume, and Musubi where sitting in the living room watching television waiting for their Ashikabi, Minato to come out of his office.

"What is taking Minato-kun so long? Is he still talking to Yukari-sama, what could it be about I wonder." Yume started the conversation as nothing they found interesting was currently on.

"I want to know too, I want to meet Yukari-chan. From how Minato-sama talked about her this morning he seems to really care about his sister." Musubi showing a slightly more mature side to her more well known out-going self.

"Indeed you right Musubi-chan. He must value Yukari-sama greatly like I do all my little birds."

"Do I mean a lot to you, Yume-sama?"

"Of course, you do Musubi-chan. What kind of older sister would I be if I didn't look after my twin of a sister." The two began a tickle fight of sorts with Yume pouncing on Musubi tickling her, while Musubi cried in laughter telling her to stop.

Akitsu ever silent look at the scene with her normal black expression to which it may seem she doesn't care. But a small smile was seen on her face as she watch the two who could be identify as twin sisters bond in laughter.

Hearing a door unlocked, Akitsu immediately turned to the far end of the hall where her Ashikabi's office was located and smiled as she saw Minato in his normal attire minus his coat and blazer, and his little sister Yukari in what appears to be a high school girls uniform minus her brown blazer.

"Everyone." Minato called out to the three women, Yume and Musubi instantly stopped their tickle fight, poked their heads over the sofa to see Minato standing outside his office with Yukari standing next to him.

"This is my little sister, Yukari Sahashi. You are treat her like you treat me, you may call her what you wish or don't add any honorifics at all, but I want no fighting amongst you all. Understand?"

The three women nodded and stood up from their seats and approach the brother and sister duo. Yume started first.

"Hello there, Yukari-chan. My name is Yume and I'm a friend of Minato-kun's."

"Hi there, I'm Musubi, a fist-type Sekirei. I hope we can get along." Musubi ever cheerful forgot she's not suppose to give out her being a Sekirei. Yume shook her head, blaming herself for forgetting to tell Musubi about modesty.

"I'm Akitsu, I'm Minato-sama's mistress."

Make that two things to deal with later.

Yukari smiled at the three women whom she had to admit were beautiful. "I'm Yukari Sahashi and no need to hide as Onii-sama has told me about you being three being Sekirei."

Yume's eyes widen in alarm, Musubi was cheering about something and began asking Yukari many questions, and Akitsu only widen her eyes by a small margin before she moved to take her spot behind Minato.

"M-Minato-kun..." Yume didn't, couldn't find her voice as her Ashikabi who she loves, just told someone about the Sekirei plan when it's suppose to stay a secret amongst them.

Looking at him trying to see his reaction, she saw his eyes held no interest and said, "I don't keep anything secret from Yukari, that's all."

"But, Minaka made it clear that you are not suppose to give out information of you having a Sekirei and being a Ashikabi. He will surely find out and-"

"And what, for all he knows I don't exist."

"Uh, what." Was Yume's intelligent answer.

Minato brought a hand through his messy raven hair and sighed, "I'm not known as the **Demon King** for any reason you know. No one in this city, hell the whole world knows who I am, what I look like, and what's my real name. If this Minaka is the same Minaka who runs MBI is looking to find out who I am. Then all the power to him. It will be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Yume stared at him still in doubt but then sighed, if her Ashikabi was sure no one could find out who he is then perhaps she should as well. Who knows, perhaps this is one riddle Minaka himself can't crack.

"Onii-sama..."

When Minato first heard this he thought it to be Yukari right away, then he remembered he is missing one more Sekirei.

Everyone, including Yukari turned their heads to see adult Kusano standing at the end hallway wearing a long white summer dress.

Everyone who had seen Kusano in kid form was still getting used to the new adult Kusano with breast, curves, and everything. Yukari had no mixed reaction as she never seen Kusano as a kid only from hearing Minato talk about Kusano once being a kid before she became what she is currently seeing.

"Come here, Ku-chan."

Kusano smiled brilliantly, even when she was no longer a little girl like last night, her Ashikabi, Minato still called her, "his Ku-chan." And that made it all better.

Quickly moving towards the group Kusano embrace her "Onii-sama" rubbing her cheek against his chest. In terms of height, Yume and Musubi are about the same height, Akitsu was second tallest of the group with her stopping at Minato neck, and Kusano with her new height now reached his upper chest.

"Ku-chan, I like you to meet my little sister by blood, Yukari. She will be staying here with us for now on. Please treat her kindly."

Kusano look to her right seeing Yukari standing there with a smile. "I'm Yukari Sahashi, glad to meet you Kusano."

Kusano nodded happily, extending her arm, her hand holding onto Yukari's as they shook each others hand.

"I'm Kusano, please take good care of me."

That's what everyone on the outside heard. On the inside however, the two were glaring at each other.

"_Get lost, brat. Only I'm Onii-sama's little sister." _Said Yukari, her other part still shaking Kusano's hand.

Kusano giggle on the outside but inside, _"You may be Onii-sama's little sister through blood, but Onii-sama will be mine."_

The two continued their mental stare down at each other, everyone including Minato who having no clue of their true intentions towards one another decided to make lunch.

**xox**

_A twelve year old Yukari came into the house crying as she ran upstairs, her shoes at the door taken off in a hurry._

"_Yukari-chan?!" Her grandmother said worriedly as she heard the stomping up the stairs._

_Minato who was sitting in the living room watching T.V turned it off and followed his sister upstairs._

_Knocking on her door, Minato spoke softly, "Yukari?"_

"_Go away, onii-chan." It may seem as a rude comment but Minato could not hear any bad intent or anger in her voice. Only sadness and hurt._

"_Can I come in?" He ask again, if she said no then he will leave. He doesn't want to bring her more suffering._

_Hearing a small "yes" Minato calmly open the door to his sister's room. Nothing special to say about Yukari's room except for the many posters of different anime and manga characters, including an entire shelf off to the corner that holds her collection of different manga volumes of her favorite series._

_He saw Yukari with her face down on her pillows, crying. Minato could hear the sniffs and hiccups as she continued to cry. Walking over to her bed he sat down on the side and began trailing his hand across Yukari's back to comfort her._

"_Want to talk about it?"_

"_..."_

"_If you don't it's fine and I'll leave you alone. Just remember that you can come to me with anything."_

_Minato began to stand up and leave, when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving. Turning his head, he saw Yukari holding onto her pillow with her other hand close to her body she clearly was crying from the tears and redness of her eyes._

"_P-Please don't go, stay here with me." She stuttered unable to talk properly because of her crying and hiccuping every second._

_Minato sat back down and look into Yukari's eyes showing he was listening._

_She cleared her throat and wiped away any lingering tears on her face._

"_I was walking home from school on the same path as I always do. I was nearing the bus station near our home when a group of boys came out of a nearby store and started to harass me. One of the boys started talking about wanting to "do it" with me, I didn't know what he met so he push me down and took my book bag away and started throwing all my books and schoolwork on the ground. He and his group then started kicking sand in my face and my stomach. When they finish the boy who push me down then call me a "slut" and had his friends do the same. They left me on the ground, my schoolwork scattered around, my hair a mess with sand in it, and my stomach hurt from being hit so many times. _

_I-I-I-It was awful, why did those boys want to pick on me, I don't know what their names are and they still made fun of me. Onii-chan, I don't want to go to school anymore. Please tell Obaa-chan that I don't want to go to school anymore, please!." Yukari began crying again into her brother chest, her small hands clinging the sleeves of his shirt. His chest felt wet with fresh tears coming from his sister bawling her eyes out._

_Minato held onto his little sister with a firm grip, wrapping his arms around her slender, small waist._

_While she cried into her onii-chan's shirt, Minato, his eyes cold as steel look at the ceiling in thought, his expression was unreadable. His eyes were cold, his facial features were hard and his lips were set in a straight line._

_Comforting his sister came first but he began plotting on how to deal with these boys who **dare** attack his little sister._

_The following day, at a local gaming arcade, it was 2:50 the normal time when middle-schoolers were let out of class. The group of boys from yesterday came out of the arcade, some chewing on sweets, while others were talking about the prizes they won._

_They cut through a public park to save time heading home._

"_...I'm telling you if I had not messed up on that final turn I would have beat you and you know it, Aoi?" Said a boy with black spiky hair and a necklace around his neck._

"_Keep talking, ya sore loser. I beat you fair and square no need to be such a pussy about it." Said a brown haired boy with his hair stopping at his neck._

"_Why are you guys still complaining does it matter who won or not." A boy with black hair and glasses drinking a soda said._

"_Shut up, Kakei!"_

"_Heh, heh, it matters little who won in the end, you both still got shitting prizes." Said a boy with black hair in the shape of a small afro._

"_Hmm, what's wrong, Kev?" A random boy from the group said to the suppose leader of their group._

_Kev, had brown hair with blonde bangs covering his forehead look ahead of his crew with them following shortly after to see what made their leader stop._

_In front of them was a boy older than them by about two years with messy black hair and grey eyes, staring at them with coldly, he looked calm from what they could see._

"_Hey! move out of the way, can't you see us walking?"_

_Minato refused to listen to the boy's demand and stood firm._

_The boy gritted his teeth and was about to say something when his leader, Kev, put a hand on his shoulder and pull him back. "Who are you, senpai?"_

_Kev decided to take the honorable way seeing the kid in front of them was in high school._

"_...Are you the group of boys who attacked a little girl near the bus station yesterday."_

_It was not question_

"_And what if I say yes, what does it matter to you?" _

"_...Everything..."_

_Minato's body erupted into many black crows, cawing as they flew in different directions surrounding the boys._

"_What the hell is this!?" Shouted the afro kid, Darui. Seeing the kid in front of them change himself into an horde of black crows. Wait, what?_

"_Look!"_

_The boys look around and step back in fear seeing crows, many black feathered crows surrounding them. They were perched on benches, on the ground, in the trees, and flying around in the sky circling them as they flew._

_Kev began to feel scared like his buddies watching the many black crows surrounding them, looking at them with their eyes staring back at theirs._

"_I told you, did it I." _

_The boys turned around hearing the voice of the kid earlier. Minato stood standing behind them looking at the group with his cold eyes that could freeze hell._

"_That little girl you tormented yesterday is my everything. Anyone that so much as lay a finger on Yukari or say anything bad about her will not live to see tomorrow." He spoke in an eerie tone reminding them of a ghost._

"_What do you want! An apology, We're sorry, okay." Kev broke down, no longer the calm leader but a bubbling mess about to piss himself like his friends who mostly likely already have._

"_It's too late for that, but there is something else I want."_

"_Name it!"_

"_Your lives"_

"_..."_

_Giving a silent command, the crows began to attack from every direction imaginable. Their target._

_The group of boys who began to scream for help but it felt on dead ears from the crows cawing._

"_Earlier today, five boys were found dead in a public park around 3:10. The man who found the bodies could not explain how the children were murdered, no evidence was found at the scene of the crime and no clues were left to aid in the search for the killer. He/She is still at large and we advise people to lock their homes and ensure that everyone in their household is safe and sound. We will have more on this story as it progress. Until then, we are signing off."_

_Minato opened the door slowly to Yukari's room seeing her back was to the door and was asleep on her bed._

_Closing the door behind him Minato walk slowly to Yukari's bed, he lifted the covers off her body and got in himself letting them fall over him and Yukari. The two were spooning with Minato looking over Yukari's shoulder out through the window, the full moon could be seen clearly because they lived out in the countryside rather than the city._

"_You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Minato spoke softly not wanting to wake Yukari._

"_I'll take care of everything, all I ask you to do is hold my hand." Minato slowly move his left hand to grab hold of Yukari's right hand which was lying on her stomach. He gently intertwined their fingers together in a show of embrace. "All you need to do, Yukari, is hold my hand. Let your Onii-chan handle everything from there. I promise nothing will make you cry ever again."_

_Minato made this vow, conviction in his voice and his eyes held unyielding determination and unbreakable spirit._

_After Minato fell asleep lying next to his sister, had he stayed away an extra ten seconds he would have heard a quiet. "Arigatō, Onii-sama." from Yukari before she too fell back to sleep._

**xox**

The following day, Minato was in his office alone, Jarvis had inform him that he successfully contacted Tabane to call him as soon as possible. Which was this morning.

Knowing Tabane like he does since they were children. Tabane literally drops whatever experiment she was working on before hand to talk her "Mina-kun." As was his nickname from her.

So for her to call the following day means she was serious with whatever she has planned. Hitting the call button on his computer it didn't take long for a woman with long purple hair to appear on his screen.

She immediately smiled at seeing him on the other line, "Mina-kun! Its so nice to see you again!"

_'Same old Tabane' _Minato said hearing her lovely voice and beautiful childish face "How have you been, Tabane-chan?"

"Better now that I got to see you, Mina-kun."

"I heard from Jarvis that you appeared to busy to answer my calls yesterday. Is now a bad time, I could always call you another day."

"No, No, No, No, No, No. It's nothing like that Mina-kun. I was going to answer your calls yesterday but I'm a little busy at the moment with my latest experiment and it demanded all my attention. I'm so sorry." She pouted cutely at the camera with fake tears beginning to fall.

Minato wanted to laugh at seeing her face look so cute, but he fought against it. This was his old childhood friend alright. One of which he will keep around him and not kill at the first opportunity. Tabane was like this ever since they were children, and it made him happy that she didn't change one bit through the years.

"Okay, if you say so." As if a switch was turned on, Tabane lost her pouting, her fake tears no longer falling from her eyes. She smiled as it were an infectious.

"By the way if you don't mind me asking, what is it your working on that's so important? As engineers maybe by working together we can finish a lot quicker." He offered.

"Nah, Aah, Mina-kun. It's a secret and that means no peeking." She said while wagging her finger like a mother scolding her child who was caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Very well, lets change the topic then, how's Houki-chan been?"

At the mention of her little sister, Tabane if possible, became even more eccentric and full of energy.

"Houki-chan has been just great, she's currently participating in the national kendo tournament. Her sensei said that she is the top Kendo practitioner in her class and has a high chance of winning the tournament. Ooh, just talking about Houki-chan makes me want to hug her so bad~!"

While Tabane contiuned talking about her little sister, it reminded Minato about his own little sister, Yukari.

Minato and Tabane were good or her in her own words, the best, bestest of friends. They got along really well sharing some interest in the same things and subject. When they both left for college, Minato became an engineer and took a few other courses. Tabane also took engineering but found her calling with becoming a scientist.

While their personality differ, with Minato being serious, calm and collected, not afraid to put a bullet in someone's head if they got on his bad side, or he just didn't see them living another day. Tabane was hyper, eccentric, and always ran around like a liitle kid who had a little too much sugar.

Where they met in-between was the love they had for their respective little sisters. Minato had Yukari and Tabane had Houki.

No matter where they were or what they were doing whether it was school, working, or hanging out with friends. **(Yeah right) **They always put their little sisters above all else, and it shows.

Minato has done many thing, most of them illegal but who cares, definitely not him. No matter what it was about, whether good or bad. Minato put Yukari before anything and everything he did. Even murdering someone he didn't hesitate to do.

If she ever wanted someone to die for whatever reason he'd just need a name and address. Minato was sure Tabane herself, would do the same if Houki was ever threatened. Her smile could mean many things.

That was the equal ground where they both met. Don't fuck with their younger siblings and you might just keep a limb, that is if they don't kill you first.

Coming back he noticed Tabane was still rambling on about her sister. Now she was talking about groping Houki's breast the next time she sees her.

He won't lie, if Tabane, the hyperactive little girl he grew up with. Turned out to be the woman she is now, with not to mention large breast. And Houki was her sister then he sees a pattern happening in a few years.

"Tabane..." His sweatdropped when she ignored him to continued her imaginations. And was she drooling?

"Tabane." He said again and luckily she heard it this time. He didn't have to raise his voice just like a father reprimanding his children. Man, he felt old. "Are you by yourself or do you have someone with you there?"

She giggled at his question and seem to be hiding something from him. "I'm not by myself, silly Mina-kun. Chi-chan is here with me. She is right now getting change for my big reveal. Opps, I'm sorry Mina-kun I shouldn't have told you. It's too soon."

"Chifuyu is _there _with _you_ and you got her to _help_ you with something."

Yes folks, Minato's other childhood friend alongside him and Tabane was the cold and distant, Chifuyu Orimura.

Not needing to go into much detail but when Tabane had a new experiment or a new invention she wanted to test out. She always asked him and Chifuyu to test it for her. Both him and Chifuyu had agreed that they were always self-conscious about the things Tabane created.

They always refused or gave some type of excuse to not go through with, fearing for their safety they were. And for Chifuyu to agree and help Tabane with something that she didn't want to tell him must be extremely important, or dangerous.

"Oh? Sorry, Mina-kun. But Chi-chan is done changing and is ready to go."

"Wait, Tabane-chan. What are you-"

"I'll talk to you soon, Mina-kun. Bye, Bye~" She hung up on him, _him._ Last he check he was the one who hung up on people following up with a death threat and then slams the phone down on the receiver.

Minato fearing she will do something that will mostly likely brand her a criminal. Hey! She has done this more than once people. Minato typed away on his desktop computer, pushing in a few keys and he now had access to one of his six satellites hovering above earth in space.

Through his call with Tabane he tracked her location through IP address from the computer she was using at the time. Punching in the long sequence of letters and numbers, his satellite zoomed in giving Minato a bird's, well a overlook view of the world.

"Found you." His satellite zoomed in on a small island with little to no plant life, somewhere in the Pacific ocean. This raised a few question marks.

Why was Tabane and Chifuyu on some deserted island in the middle of the Pacific.

What exactly was Tabane planning?

There was movement from the island. Turning back to the screen, Minato saw something White leave the island at great speed. Changing his view to follow after the mysterious figure he locked the image into his computer, and with a full picture he could make out just what it was.

"That's one of Tabane-chan's I.S. Suits. But what is she doing?"

As if to answer his question, missiles, yes missiles were being fired at the person who was female from Minato seeing the curves on the person's body. Missiles were being fired from multiple directions towards the woman behind the visor preventing Minato from telling who she was.

The person remain calmed and raised the large broadsword in its right hand, and expertly destroyed a good number of missiles. The person in the suit continued with changing her fighting style from swinging her sword to using any other weapons at her disposal.

Another wave of missiles were fired from in front of the woman as well as behind her.

This had Tabane written all over it.

The woman in the suit never lost her composure and flew higher in the air with a few heat-seeking missiles following close behind. She performed an excellent-turn, flying past the missiles following her. Giving her the chance to counter in time to destroy them with a swing of her sword.

This routine continued for about five minutes with wave after wave of missiles hounding at the women from all sides.

Minato through out the small presentation he was witnessing, had already deduce Tabane's reasoning for doing all this.

She wanted to show that her I.S. Infinite Stratos were it's full name. How great they were with a single pilot pitted against multiple waves of missiles. No doubt Tabane found a way to televise this event live. She would not call herself a genius if she couldn't.

There was obviously more to this than just a simple demonstration but Minato only needed to find the real reason behind this.

"Is this why you wanted to keep this from me Tabane-chan? I'd would say something along the lines of this being dangerous. Well I hope you don't mind if I join without your permission."

Typing on his keyboard, a screen pop-up with missiles, all giving a green light. Pushing down on enter, the screen disappeared and another showing a live image of his satellite with several doors being opened.

A launch command was given and ten missiles launched from the satellite, sailing into orbit approaching earth..

They soon reached earth's atmosphere, burning up from the speed they were falling. The woman who finished cutting down her last missile looked up, seeing ten missiles as large as a car falling towards her with incredible speed.

If possible from the cameras distance and angle, Minato could've swore he seened a bead of sweat falling from the woman's face through her visor. Nevertheless, she flew up to meet them.

Hearing a knock to his office. Minato drew his attention from his screen to see Kusano at his door. "Onii-sama, what are you doing?"

Calling her over by a waving of his fingers in a "Come here". She smiled happily and skipped to Minato who picked her up and had her sit down on his lap.

Confused, she turned her head and looked at Minato. He simply kiss her cheek causing her to blush.

"I'm just sitting here playing a game, Ku-chan. You want to play?"

"A game?" She look at the video playing on his computer of the woman in a strange mecha-suit and missiles falling into the ocean. She had already managed to destroy seven. "Wow, can I play as the robot?"

Minato chuckled at hearing her, even if she did have the body of an adult. She still has the mind of a little girl.

"No Ku, you're not playing as the robot. You're trying to defeat her, she and her friend hurt your Onii-sama by not inviting him to play with them."

At the mention of her Onii-sama, her Ashikabi being hurt by the robot on screen, she lost her smile and adopted an angry pout only little children who have been delined something by their parents could do.

"No one hurts, Ku's Onii-sama." She said with determination.

Minato told her what to push to fire and what weapons she could use.

For a good half-hour Kusano had the time of her life playing a game she thought was just a game. But Minato didn't need to tell her that. If Minato was correct, and it was Chifuyu behind that visor than he need not worry about Kusano accidently killing her.

He was sure to get an angry phone call later but it was so worth it. Tabane's I.S, will go viral from the demostation broadcasted live and Minato got to make the "Ice Queen" herself, sweat under pressure.

So, worth it.

**xox**

Already night, in the eastern part of the city stood a building that towered over everyone else.

A pharmaceutical company run by the company's heir, Higa Izumi.

Currently sitting in his office behind a wooden desk was, a handsome young gentleman wearing a pritsine white suit with black tie. This was the CEO of his company, Higa Izumi.

Higa was watching the fight between the Demon King and Sekirei number five, Mutsu. He was confused about the video he was watching given to him by his secretary's Sekirei, number twenty-two Kochō.

What Higa couldn't grasp from watching the ten minute video was the man himself.** The Demon King.**

A nickname given to the CEO of Raven Incorporated by his fellow competitors and those who had done business with him in the past.

Higa, himself, had met the man once or twice on business. And everything from the rumors he heard about him were true. He always wore a hood to hide his face except for his lips, which were always smiling.

He was polite, confident, and above all easy to get along with. He didn't understand where these rumors came from and how they started. Higa at first believing Minato to be easy prey when he first met him. Tried to dig any dirt on him and purposely destroyed him from within.

After all, nice people finished last. Common yes but it was true and effective.

However, he halted all his attempts when he learn the true behind Minato's smile. It was all a ruse, at first glance you believe him to be a nice person who can be easily manipulated.

But that's just the picture he wants you to see, what he really is. Is a true Devil, Satan himself would sooner run straight to Heaven and believe in god than meet this 'man'.

He has no heart, completely lacking the very organ needed to live. As the head of his company and its founder, he had unlimited access to every machine, drones he had at his disposal.

When testing out their new stealth bombers that needed testing before they could be distributed to the military. His Scientist suggested practice runs on the unpoplated islands near Japan's coast. Minato however, disagreed.

He instead flew three bombers in broad daylight using their newly improved cloaking deceives to fly over three of China's major cities and bomb them. Beijing, Hong Kong, and Cheng du were left in flames from the aftermath. Then he purposly self-destructed one of the bombers to crash in China, and when found they saw an American flag on its hull.

When asked about this the White House immediately denined, saying they were framed. But their pleas were ignored. Relations between America and China are still stale even to this day. Around the world people have began calling this event, the second cold war.

Going back three years ago when Minato attended a party for one of his competitors. Higa later learn that the party was an ambush to kill Minato. When he himself, found out about the plot, Minato kill his would-be-assassin and left without a word.

The following morning, the city woke up to a tragic and horrify accident. The host of the party from the night before was on his knees outside his building, crying. What made the gentleman of seventy, cry were two things.

One was his building, his company's building was on fire. The upper floors to the middle floors were in flames burning the building to a crisp, voices and screams could be heard inside from the people who came early for work.

The second and the one that nailed the coffin shut for this man weeping like a child, was hanging off the side of the building for all the world to see, four people confirmed to be his family with ropes wrapped around their necks where hanged.

On the ground was a little boy who was identify as the man's eight year son. Was dead from what appeared to be a stab wound through his heart, he had a sign on his chest reading "If you're prepared to end the life of the Devil, make sure you know how to dance." Were the words written on the sign.

Higa translated the last line as it made no sense when read to. When it said "make you sure you know how to dance." What it really meant was "Be ready to lose what you hold dear to your heart."

And he was right, someone attempt to take the life of the **Demon King**, he instead took the things this man loved in returned.

About a week after the man lost everything, the media said he commit suicide by jumping off a ledge five stories high. And good riddance too, just another sore loser eliminated from the game, Higa thought.

If you don't have the stomach to play then you are obviously in the wrong profession.

Higa dropped everything, all investigations and attempts to dig up anything on Minato. He knew when he couldn't win and he had no desire to challenge a man who has no principle. He has no conscious for murdering about a thousand people of two different countries, shows no mercy to anyone, and doesn't flinch when killing someone.

As crazy as it may sound, but last he heard of Minato was when he burned a man alive just for bumping into him on the street. Whether it was true or not, the fear factor is there and that's more than enough for people to believe these rumors.

Hearing the sound of his door opening, Higa looked to see his secretary Kakizaki.

"Higa-sama, I have brought the reports you wanted." Walking over to Higa's desk he handed a single folder to Higa, upon opening the folder he could see a list of different things concerning his company.

"Thank you, Kakizaki. You may go." Kakizaki bowed in respect and left, leaving Higa to his thoughts and now paperwork.

Through his sources he had heard that the Demon King had joined the Sekirei Plan with a Sekirei of his own, number seven. The former "Scrapped Number". Recently, he had heard that another Sekirei, Number one hundred and eight had been winged by him also.

If he has truly joined the game, Higa must be extremely careful when dealing with him. No safety procedure was too much, when dealing with the Devil himself.

Although his plans would need to be redrawn that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to endure.

**xox**

"You're an asshole. You know that."

Back at Raven Incorporated, Minato was looking at the stars in the sky from his office, a cup of bourbon in his hand and on speaker was an old friend. The person he was talking to was his other childhood friend, Chifuyu Orimura.

"You're not hurt after all that, you did great. And besides you deserve it for you two not including me."

"It's not like I had a choice, Minato. Tabane had been bugging me non-stop for a week to agree to test out her I.S. models. I refused of course, seeing she will leave me alone after a day. I was wrong, so very wrong. She instead started calling my house phone and my cell phone until I disconnected both lines. It got worse when she came to my house and harass me day and night, until I acquiesce and a week later, today. I'm fighting off thousands of missiles that were hacked by Tabane and you firing your own from your satellite in space."

"Haha, when you say it like that, I do feel like an asshole now." Said Minato refilling his cup.

"You are..., the good thing that came out of this was Tabane's I.S.'s are being talked about by the United Nations. It's only a matter of time before they agree to mass produce those suits."

"Everyone wins." He cheered taking a drink, emptying his glass in a single gulp.

"What do you mean everyone wins?"

"Simple, Tabane-chan's invention gets the green light from the UN, you become famous when people see your skills with an I.S. I see multiple awards and fame in your future, Congratulations." From the other line Chifuyu shook her head at her friend's upbeat personalty. "And I win because I get to see my girls succeed."

"Your impossible." She said dryly

"You know you would not have me any other way. By the way hows that brother of yours... Ichika."

"Lously, he doing well in school and sports, making many friends and is talked about receiving some awards from the school."

"I ask, How is he lously then?"

"While he excels at schoolwork he fails when dealing with the opposite sex. He has no clue about the signals given to him by the other girls in his school. Hell, Tabane's little sister Shinonono looks at him differently and as dense as ever, he doesn't get the hints. Sometimes I just want to-."

"Hmm, its been long time since I last talk to Houki-chan. Perhaps I should give her a call in the morning." Minato said out loud needing to see how Tabane's little sister was doing. Being close friends with Tabane he met Houki everytime he visited her home and family shrine. She looked up to him as an older brother she never had beside Tabane.

"Hoh, I didn't you know you went after girls younger then you Minato." Chifuyu said with a grin, hoping to see Minato lose his composure and throw everything out the window that define him as a heartless bastard.

"Why do I need to, I have you and Tabane-chan."

She honestly didn't expect his response to be that. She quickly lost her grin and voice, unable to recovered from his honest answer.

Minato couldn't see but if Chifuyu was in the room with him he would see a large blush on her face.

"You... You-"

"Me?"

"You're an asshole."

"I've been told before. I talk to you soon Chifuyu."

"Yeah, Good night, Minato." A beep later and Minato hung up as well.

It felt good to talk to old friends he had not seen in a long time, given that he's busy 24/7 and he has a small, very small circle of friends.

Putting his cup away after washing it he left his office and retired to his room.

**xox**

The following morning, Saturday morning to be exact. The day everyone loves as it's the one day where people can sleep in and relax after a week long of school and working at a job.

Minato would want nothing than to stay in bed surrounded by the warmth of his four Sekirei who again, found their way into his bed.

Akitsu was on his right side, his head was close to her breast that if he wanted, he could take one of her peach colored nipples to his lips. And it was so inviting.

His left side was occupied by Yume holding onto his arm close to her body, her breast although not as big as Akitsu, Musubi, and Kusano. Still felt great against his skin. Musubi was resting her head on his chest sleeping on top of him, peacefully and a little drool escape her lips. Finally Kusano took her spot at his legs, holding both of them close to her and effectively pinning him to his bed.

For clothing they wore, Akitsu was naked, of course. Yume and Musubi had confiscated another of his collared shirts, and Kusano was wearing one of his large T-shirts, orange in color. It suit her perfectly.

Minato thought about taking his newest Sekirei along with Akitsu shopping to buy new clothes and sleepwear. It was a much needed trip to take. Sadly, today was not that day.

He remembered two days ago he stop a hacker from hacking his system, he traced it back to Izumo Inn. The small inn a few miles away from his tower.

He smiled at the memory and looking at his alarm clock on his nightstand, it said 7:10AM.

Minato, reluctantly tried to get out of bed, however, with four Sekirei especially two of which are holding him down made it difficult to get up. And why would you want to.

Looking at the sleeping face of Musubi, the drool falling from her lips pooling onto his chest would have disgusted him, but this was who Musubi was and how she slept. And the peaceful look on her face, Minato couldn't voice his anger.

Remembering his conversation with Yume two days ago, she mention that she was teaching Musubi things. Musubi had an innocent and naive air to her she doesn't fully understand everything around her, the only things she understands are finding her Ashikabi, him. As well as listening to Yume who she sees as a older sister.

Yume said she wanted to teach Musubi about sex, herself, Perhaps she wouldn't mind if he help by giving Musubi her first lesson on the love between him and her as Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Bringing his head closer to her's, he kissed her lips, freeing his left hand from Yume's hold. He slowly glided his hand against Musubi's tone legs then to her lovely full hips, he could feel every curve just from the smallest touch.

She moan in his mouth from his ministrations still asleep, he smiled inwardly and continued his exploring. His lips still over her's, he slid his tongue into her mouth, she opened unconsciously. Playfully, his tongue expertly travels across every corner of Musubi's mouth.

Not slowly his hand movement, he gently glided his hand against her hips, legs, and thighs. Going the extra step, he moved his hand to her honeypot. And that was the trigger. Musubi opened her eyes suddenly and the first thing she saw through the darkness was her Ashikabi was kissing her, she felt the heat of her wings behind her from their long make out session. And she felt his hand on her legs getting closer to her special place, from what Yume had told her.

Seeing Musubi awake, Minato stopped short of her mound, he remove his hand from her inner thigh and his lips from Musubi's own. Her wings disappeared back into her neck and she let out a cute moan of disapproval. He found it cute.

"Ohayo, Musubi-chan. Do you know what I was doing?" She shook her head, staring at him in attention expecting a lesson. Minato noticed this, perhaps this is how Yume teaches her. "I was showing you my love for you. Did it feel good?"

"Hai, it felt strange but really good. Can Minato-sama show more of his love for Musubi?!"

Smiling at her own beaming smile that was infectious, he nodded. As he was about to claim Musubi's lips once more with his own he felt movement on his right side and by his legs.

"Ah, I want Minato-sama to show me his love as well."

"Me too! I want to show how much I love Onii-sama."

Looking around him Minato saw Akitsu and Kusano awake and looking at him with eyes full of lust.

Back to Musubi, she had a cute pout with tears pooling in her brown colored eyes. "Minato-sama~ Musubi wants Minato-sama's love too."

Looking at his clock once more, reading 7:15AM, Minato stared back at his three Sekirei with his own lustful eyes.

He had plenty of time, nothing, not even the world ending could pull him away from these three inviting beauties.

**xox**

Riding in his black limousine to Izumo Inn, it was 9:00AM. After the fun he had with his girls, nothing sexual, yet. Minato, Akitsu, Kusano, Yume, Musubi, and Yukari were riding in the back of the limo making small talk.

"Yume..." Minato called his Light using Sekirei who was sitting across from him, Musubi on her right side. Minato had Akitsu and Yukari on his right and left side respectfully, and Kusano sitting on his lap thoroughly enjoying her Ashikabi's hand going through her hair.

"I wanted to ask you more about MBI, you mention that I wasn't suppose to tell Yukari about me having Sekireis, can you tell me more about this rule and what does this have to do with MBI."

Everyone stayed silent hearing the air grow cold from the gravity of the situation.

Yume understood that Minato was asking her to clarify more on the matter. She'd hoped she could explain in the safety of his tower for she knew that MBI could be listening to their conversation. But her love for Minato and the trust she had for him, destroy any doubt of being found.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked back at her Ashikabi. Her eyes were serious and cold, a look befitting of a leader, who has seen hell and its horrors, and return to tell the story.

"What do you wish to know, Ashikabi-sama?" Her voice matched her look perfectly, if Minato was weak spirited he would have flinch at the coldness in her voice. However, he has the same eyes himself.

"Everything..." He responded in his own cold tone of voice.

**xox**

Pulling to the side of Izumo Inn, the driver opened his door first and quickly moved to opened the door for his boss, Minato and his lovely ladies. He stood at attention holding the door opened as everyone exited the vehicle.

He not once looked down or at the ladies as if was disrespectful to his boss.

"Thank you, I'll call you when its time to go." Minato told his driver being the last one out of the limousine.

"Yes, sir!" The driver saluted and closed the door before returning to the driver seat, got in and left.

Minato and everyone made their way past the wooden fence of the Inn until they saw what was behind.

A simple two-storyed Japanese Inn with a front yard and a backyard with a single tree. Minato nodded, enjoying the sight of the traditional boarding house.

They continued until they reached the door, where an excited Kusano after getting permission. Knocked on the door twice before stopping.

Waiting only ten seconds, the door opened and a woman with purple hair in her late twenty's possibly younger wearing the clothing of a miko, opened the door with a smile on her beautiful face.

"What can I do for you all?" Miya faked not knowing who they were. Having listened to Matsu's call from the dining room using her rubber duck. She especially knew of the only man of the group currently wearing the same black hood, hiding his face from view.

_'Just as I thought?'_ Miya narrowed her eyes ever slightly not to give away her intentions towards this man and his group of Sekirei.

"Ohayo, landlady-dono, I was called to meet you this morning by one of your guest. She didn't say why she needed to see me. Oh, I'm Minato by the way." He extended his hand to shake.

'_So his name is Minato, huh.'_

Not to seem rude, Miya extended her own hand and shook Minato's own. For a brief second from their hands touching, Miya felt a spark. A spark she had not felt when she first fell in love with Takehito.

Looking into the shadow of the man's hood hoping to see his eyes, but couldn't. She look at his lips and saw they were opened slightly as if he felt the same thing she had.

Was she reacting? Impossible and to a man she just met. Or was it something else.

Miya shook her head feeling the heat of her cheeks, she quickly rid of her blush and put on a smile to hide her discomfort. Just who was this man.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Miya Asama. Now what are the names of your guest accompanying you, Minato-san?"

"It's been a long time, Miya-sama!" Yume said, excited to finally meet her hero.

"Ara~ Yume, you don't have to refer me as such a way. I'm no longer in the Discipline squad and I'm no longer your leader. You can call me, Miya."

"No! That would be disrespectful to someone of your name and power." Miya laughed awkwardly, she knew Yume held her in high respect however, she didn't think it was of this magnitude.

"It's best if you just accept it, when she and I first met she refuse to call me anything other Minato-sama. After about an hour of back and forth, she now calls me Minato-kun."

Miya look at Minato seeing he was indeed telling the truth. Turning back to the Sekirei who took over for her once she left, she smiled. "Very well, you may call me whatever you please, Yume."

Yume smiled brightly hearing the one she succeeded say, "Thank you very much, Miya-sama." She bowed her head lowed, her forehead almost touching the floor.

Miya and Minato became a little uncomfortable seeing the former leader of the second generation's Discipline squad bow deeply to her superior who was no longer her leader.

"Aha, moving on... Girls please introduce yourselves."

Stepping forward starting from Akitsu, "I'm Akitsu."

"Hello, Miya-san. I'm Musubi!"

"My name is Kusano but you may call me Ku-chan." Came Kusano cute and soft reply.

"And I'm Onii-sama's little sister, Yukari." Said Yukari standing next to her brother.

"Hello to you all and I welcome you to Izumo Inn. Please enter." Miya being the lovely landlady welcomed Minato and his girls inside.

**How did you like this chapter?**

**I know not much happened and that much was expected. This chapter was for everyone to settle in and meet each other. Meet new faces and names and clear up any bad blood between Akitsu and Yume. As in the last chapter, Akitsu had it out for Yume believing she had hurt Minato.**

**We did make some progress, Minato had a hand in the infamous 'White Knight incident.' Chifuyu and Tabane were introduced in this chapter being two of Minato's childhood friends. Take note that Minato doesn't have many friends from the past because he didn't want to be friends with anyone for various reasons, and his friend pool was extremely small, so don't expect many people showing up at his door claiming. "Hey how you been, its me from so and so!" No that won't work. **

**Chifuyu and Tabane if you had not readed my authors notes at the bottom of chapter two. She and now Chifuyu are officially in the harem. The next chapter I write I will update the harem list.**

**The flashback between Minato and Yukari was to show how strong their bond is and how much Minato truly cares for Yukari. You also saw that Minato did indeed have his powers when he was younger yet they aren't really explain. And I know someone is going to say this that Yukari is completely OC. True but I'm going a new route, it was hinted in canon from the flashback of her being rescue by Minato she does hold a level of respect for him, until she go back to her rabbling about how he's weak. So don't worry about it Yukari will not be entirely OC, she will still have her personality from the anime. And the incest, got to to love it.**

**This also brings up the question, what really kill those kids.**

**Does Minato have a power where he controls animals to do his bidding, such as kill a group of boys, or it was an illusion and Minato kill them or force them to kill each other?**

**Last thing, while there was not much action in this chapter, Chapter four will have plenty of action. Yume told Minato about MBI and what's really going on. This intrigues him to investigate.**

**Perhaps a battle with everyone's favorite Black Sekirei? **

**Their talk in the limo was indeed a set up for Minato to go to MBI and see what's going on and find out more about the Sekirei Plan**

**And I'm going to be nice and wing Four, that's right four Sekirei will be winged by Minato. Hikari and Hibiki will be two of them as it was hinted in the last chapter that they're reacting to him.**

**That's all I can say right now without giving too much to away. **

**Thank you and have an awesome day.**


End file.
